


Advent calendar 2019

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mention of Animal Killing, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Stories will be mainly stand alone, Young!Valoris AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Questa raccolta fa parte della 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge indetta da MissDavis.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Fiocco di neve

**Author's Note:**

> Saranno tutte storie molto brevi, slegate tra loro. Spero di riuscire a postare ogni giorno, ma non avendo programmato la scrittura come sono solita fare, non posso garantire nulla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moment dell'episodio 4.

Valery siede su una sedia nell’aula gelida.

Voleva sedersi sul davanzale della finestra, come fa quando è in albergo, ma Boris gliel’ha proibito: qualcuno potrebbe vederli.

Sta nevicando debolmente e i fiocchi danzano leggeri davanti al vetro.

Amava la neve quando era bambino, restava ore con la faccia all’insù a guardare i fiocchi candidi cadere dal cielo, spesso tentava di catturarne uno sulla punta della lingua.

Aveva un buon sapore, la neve.

Era bella.

Adesso lì a Pripyat nessun bambino potrà più fare quel gioco: la neve che cade dal cielo è veleno.

E molti dei liquidatori che, come lui, stanno guardando la neve, non vivranno abbastanza da vedere un altro inverno.

Sono riusciti a sporcare la cosa più pura che esista.

Non guarderà mai più la neve con gli stessi occhi, per il tempo che gli resta.

Valery invidia le persone che credono in Dio, perché almeno loro hanno qualcuno a cui rivolgersi per chiedere perdono dei loro peccati.

Lui non crede in Dio, quindi chi lo perdonerà per tutta quella morte?

“Hai freddo?” domanda Boris.

Valery ha un gran freddo dentro di sé, ma scuote la testa e mente: sta diventando fin troppo bravo a farlo.

“E allora perché tremi?”

Be’, non bravo abbastanza da ingannare Boris.

Non risponde, ma Boris non si arrabbia. Si alza, senza dire una parola, e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla.

Boris non è un fiocco di neve, non è puro, e non è nemmeno Dio, ma è l’unica persona che capisce come si sente, anche se Valery non ne parla mai (o forse, proprio per questo), e forse non potrà cancellare il veleno che uccide quella terra, non potrà offrirgli una assoluzione, ma è al suo fianco, sempre, forte come una roccia, e Valery di questo è grato.

“Coraggio, andiamo: ho sentito arrivare la jeep di Khomyuk.”

Valery guarda fuori dalla finestra: la neve ha smesso di cadere.


	2. 2. Desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte a Pripyat.

La notte è tersa e serena.

Valery e Boris stanno tornando in albergo al termine della loro consueta passeggiata notturna, uno dei loro pochi momenti di serenità in cui dimenticano il lavoro e parlano d’altro.

A dire il vero, di solito è Boris a parlare e Valery lo ascolta, anche se una parte della sua mente non si stacca mai completamente dal disastro.

Stasera poi è particolarmente di malumore, perché non hanno fatto alcun progresso nell’individuare una soluzione per ripulire il tetto del reattore.

Varcata la soglia della hall, Valery si dirige verso l’ascensore, ma Boris gli afferra il gomito.

“Vieni, beviamo qualcosa.”

Valery non ne ha voglia, ma ormai ha imparato che è quasi impossibile dire no a Boris, specie quando vuole bere, quindi lo segue al bar, si siede su uno sgabello e lascia che gli riempia il bicchiere di vodka, ma resta in silenzio e non beve.

Qualcuno ha dimenticato un blocchetto e una matita sul bancone; Boris se lo rigira tra le dita, poi sorride e si sporge verso Valery.

“Mi presti il tuo accendino?”

Non vorrà per caso…

Valery lo guarda: sì, Boris sembra davvero intenzionato a fare quello che pensa.

“Boris!”

Imperturbabile, Boris stende la mano.

Valery si fruga nelle tasche e gli porge l’accendino.

“È ridicolo!” sbotta, “E non è nemmeno l’ultimo dell’anno.”

“Dai, è solo per divertirsi,” Boris ride, toccandogli la spalla con la sua, poi prende il blocchetto e inizia a scrivere, coprendolo con la mano. “Non sbirciare,” raccomanda a Valery, che si limita a stringersi nelle spalle: non c’è nulla di divertente nella loro situazione.

In realtà sarebbe curioso di conoscere quali sono i desideri di Boris, ma, per qualche ragione, quello che sta facendo lo sta irritando terribilmente.

Finito di scrivere, Boris strappa il foglietto, gli dà fuoco, lasciando cadere la cenere nel suo bicchiere, e poi lo solleva.

“Quello che stai facendo non è salutare,” lo rimbrotta Valery.

“Peggio delle radiazioni?” domanda con sarcasmo, e poi beve la vodka tutta d’un fiato. “Coraggio, adesso tocca a te,” dice, mettendogli davanti il blocchetto.

“No, non ci penso nemmeno.”

“Perché? Vuoi dirmi che non hai nemmeno un desiderio?”

“Non è questo il punto!” Valery piega le labbra in una smorfia amara, “è solo una stupida superstizione: bere della carta bruciata non farà avverare nessun desiderio, non serve a nulla!” conclude urlando.

Boris, che fino quel momento aveva un’aria allegra, scuote la testa e scivola giù dallo sgabello.

“Mi arrendo,” dice soltanto, e si allontana.

Valery si sfila gli occhiali e si prende la testa tra le mani: cosa ha fatto? Perché diavolo ha reagito così?

Rimane seduto sullo sgabello per molto tempo, solo. Persino gli agenti del KGB sono andati a dormire, in fondo non c’è molto di diverso dal solito da riferire a Charkov: _ “il compagno Shcherbina cercava di tenere alto l’umore, ma il professor Legasov l’ha soffocato con la sua usuale negatività.” _

Perché è così: Boris cerca sempre di incoraggiarlo, di farlo sorridere, di distrarlo, quando lo vede cupo o preoccupato, e questo non significa che non stia prendendo sul serio il lavoro, sta solo cercando di aiutarlo come può.

E non è che Valery non abbia un desiderio.

In realtà ne ha, moltissimi.

Ed è il motivo per cui è scattato così: desidererebbe di non morire fra cinque anni, che le passeggiate serali con Boris non assomigliassero a un triste conto alla rovescia, ma che invece non finissero mai, aprire gli occhi ogni mattina e vederlo accanto a sé, desidererebbe un unico appartamento, dove trascorrere insieme il resto dei loro anni.

Sono entrambi al crepuscolo delle loro vite, ma poteva essere un bel crepuscolo.

Invece non sarà così, sarà un crepuscolo doloroso e infelice, e nessun desiderio potrà cambiare questa realtà.

_ “Questo non vuol dire che Boris meritasse di essere trattato così, quando voleva solo aiutarti.” _

È grottescamente vero: vorrebbe avere Boris più vicino, ma ha finito per allontanarlo.

Valery si rimette gli occhiali, prende il blocchetto e scarabocchia velocemente: “Vorrei essere stato più gentile con te.”

È il minimo che possa fare, anche se probabilmente non servirà a placare Boris.

Prende l’ascensore e fa scivolare il biglietto sotto la porta della stanza di Boris, prima di entrare nella sua.

Sta per girare la chiave, quando Boris apre la porta: ha il suo biglietto in mano.

Non dormiva ancora. Forse lo aspettava sveglio?

Valery distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo.

“Valera,” dice adagio, e quando vede che non reagisce, lo raggiunge e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla.

“Va tutto bene, dai.”

“No, non va niente bene. Io non volevo essere così… ma...”

Valery sta per crollare, allora Boris lo tira dolcemente verso la sua camera, riparandoli da eventuali occhi indiscreti.

Non appena la porta è chiusa, Valery si abbandona contro il petto di Boris.

“Vorrei… vorrei…” sussurra, e lentamente scivola in basso.

Boris scivola con lui, tenendolo stretto tra le sue braccia.

“Lo so.”


	3. 3. Più siamo e più ci divertiamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante incidente - il personale del reattore

Leonid era sempre stato molto riservato, fin da bambino, quindi non era molto popolare. Inoltre era piuttosto cagionevole di salute, non molto portato per gli sport e nei giochi a squadre era sempre scelto per ultimo.

Però a scuola era il più bravo nelle materie scientifiche; lì trovò la sua dimensione e concentrò i suoi sforzi.

Col tempo si era abituato anche al suo essere dimenticabile, quasi invisibile, seppure, quando i suoi compagni non gli chiedevano nulla di lui o della sua famiglia, si dimenticavano di invitarlo a una festa, o se ne uscivano con una frase del tipo: _ “Oh, ci sei anche tu Leonid? Non ti avevo notato,” _ ancora faceva male.

Ma siccome al mondo c’era di peggio che non essere visti, si era rassegnato.

Quando fu chiamato a lavorare alla centrale di Chernobyl e si trasferì a Pripyat, pensava che la sua vita non sarebbe cambiata molto: alla centrale lavoravano moltissimi operai e lui cambiava continuamente turni e mansioni, durante il tirocinio, era normale che nessuno si accorgesse di lui.

Poi fu assegnato al turno notturno al reattore 4.

Il capoturno, il compagno Dyatlov, faceva davvero paura e Leonid faceva del suo meglio per non innervosirlo, ma gli altri componenti del turno erano simpatici, quasi tutti giovani come lui, e alla fine o prima dell’inizio del turno, chiacchieravano e scherzavano nello spogliatoio, anche se Leonid non osava ancora definirli “amici”.

Era più di quanto Leonid si aspettasse, ed era contento così, ma una mattina di fine dicembre, alla fine del turno, Kirschenbaum gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Lenochka, stiamo organizzando una festa per la fine dell’anno. Tu sei dei nostri, vero?”

Lo disse con naturalezza, come se la sua presenza alla festa fosse scontata e ciò lo lasciò di stucco.

Davanti al suo silenzio, intervenne Viktor, che si stava cambiando: “Hai già degli impegni? Pensi di tornare a casa a trovare la famiglia?”

“No, non ho nessun impegno.”

“Allora?”

“Siete sicuri? Non conosco quasi nessuno…”

“Ma certo che siamo sicuri!” Kirschenbaum gli allungò una pacca sulla spalla, “più siamo, più ci divertiamo.”

La festa si tenne a casa di Yuvchenko che, avendo la famiglia più numerosa, aveva l’appartamento più grande. Leonid bussò con una certa trepidazione, e fu Stolyarchuk ad aprirgli.

“Vieni Leonid, mancavi solo tu. Cos’è quella faccia?” domandò il collega, perché un residuo disagio era ancora percepibile sul suo viso, “Rilassati, non abbiamo invitato Dyatlov. È una festa, vogliamo divertirci!”

E finalmente Leonid si sciolse in una risata.

“Lenochka, eccoti qua!” Akimov gli andò incontro, mettendogli in mano un bicchiere di Kvas.

“Oh, grazie!”

“Non vedeva l’ora che tu arrivassi,” gridò Viktor dalla cucina, “gli ho detto che piace la pesca.”

“È vero?” domandò Sasha, “perché anch’io amo pescare.”

“Sì, è un mio hobby fin da bambino, mi insegnò mio nonno.”

“Ti andrebbe di andare a pesca insieme, qualche volta?”

“Ti prego, digli di sì,” interloquì Stolyarchuk, “così mi risparmi di dovermi alzare alle quattro di mattina.”

Akimov lo centrò con un cuscino del divano, “Boris, fosse per te le giornate inizierebbero dopo mezzogiorno.”

“Che male c’è a voler dormire la mattina?”

Akimov tornò a guardare Leonid, “Però se è troppo presto lasciamo perdere… scusa, è che a volte mi faccio prendere dall’entusiasmo quando si tratta di pesca.”

“No, davvero, non è un problema per me alzarmi presto. E poi sono qui da poco, non sono ancora stato a pesca e un po’ mi manca.”

Gli occhi di Akimov si illuminarono: “Perfetto! Conosco un posto, non lontano da qui, dove ci sono delle trote favolose.”

“Sì, però poi dovete dividere quello che pescate,” esclamò Viktor.

“Le trote vanno bene, ma se pescate delle anguille è meglio,” ridacchiò Yuvchenko.

“Riesci a crederci, Lenochka?” domandò scherzosamente Akimov, portando le mani sui fianchi, “questi parassiti! Noi facciamo tutto il lavoro, e loro mangiano.”

Leonid rise di nuovo, di cuore: era la prima volta che si sentiva davvero parte di un gruppo e non solo uno in mezzo agli altri.

Kirschenbaum aveva ragione: più erano, più era divertente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, se non ho capito male, in Unione sovietica lo Stato ti concedeva un appartamento, la cui metratura variava in base ai componenti del nucleo familiare, quindi più persone = casa più grande.  
> La Kvas è una bevanda fermentata poco alcolica.


	4. 4. Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il processo - inverno 1987

Il buio cala improvviso su Mosca, un black out che fa spaventare la sua gatta Irina, che soffia minacciosa alla lampada spenta.

“Buona, buona,” la tranquillizza.

Si alza dalla poltrona cercando di ignorare il male dentro le ossa, che è diventato sempre più intenso col passare del tempo, e va alla finestra: l’intero quartiere è al buio, le sole luci sono quelle delle sporadiche auto che passano; a dire il vero l’intera città sembra essere rimasta senza corrente.

Si muove a tentoni e fruga nei cassetti alla ricerca di una candela, che accende con l’accendino.

Fa colare qualche goccia di cera su un piattino e la fissa, restando a guardare la fiamma tenue e tremolante.

Questo lo riporta indietro con la memoria a Pripyat.

_ Per un certo periodo ci fu agente del KGB particolarmente sveglio a seguirli, e il continuo andare e tornare insieme dal campo base suscitava qualche sospetto, gli disse Boris un giorno. Sarebbe stato meglio dare l’impressione che il loro rapporto fosse cordiale ma professionale, e non così stretto. Dovevano fare finta di allontanarsi. _

_ Valery capiva, ovviamente, se qualcuno li avessi scoperti, le conseguenze sarebbero state inimmaginabili, ma sentì lo stesso il terreno franare sotto i piedi, all’idea di non avere più il conforto della compagnia di Boris. _

_ Le dita di Boris, forti e rassicuranti, si chiusero attorno alla sua mano. _

_ “Non ti sto lasciando, Valera, non potrei mai. Quell’agente se ne andrà presto, nessuno di loro resta troppo a lungo, ma nel frattempo ho un piano.” _

_ Iniziarono ad avere orari di lavoro diversi, e la sera era solo Valery a fare una breve passeggiata nei dintorni dell’albergo, e quando era sicuro vedersi, Boris accendeva una candela e la appoggiava sul davanzale della finestra. _

_ Boris si era premurato di far sapere a tutti, a voce ben alta, che era stupido consumare corrente, adesso che la centrale aveva un reattore in meno, e che se aveva qualche lavoro da concludere, poteva tranquillamente farlo al lume di candela, come i loro antenati. _

_ Ma quella piccola fiammella significava ben altro per loro due: era il faro che guidava Valery in un porto sicuro, dove trovare pace e conforto tra le braccia di Boris. _

_ Quell’agente del KGB se ne andò dopo qualche settimana, sostituito da un collega meno attento, e così Valery e Boris poterono riprendere la loro usuale routine, ma Boris mantenne l’abitudine di accendere una candela la sera. _

_ Forse voleva essere romantico, forse voleva dire che ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui, Valery non lo chiese mai, per pudore e per non imbarazzarlo, ma adorava la candela accesa. _

Gli manca quel piccolo, sciocco gesto, quasi quanto gli manca Boris, ora che può vederlo solo in una foto sui giornali e in televisione, ora che non ha più la speranza di rivederlo.

Guarda di nuovo fuori dalla finestra.

Un’idea balena nella sua mente.

Sospira, scuote la testa: non ha senso, è scientificamente impossibile, servirà solo a renderlo più malinconico.

Eppure qualche minuto dopo è nel corridoio buio.

Guidato solo dalla luce della sua candela, sale le scale fino al tetto.

È davvero saltata la luce in tutta la città, che ora appare avvolta in un buio senza fine.

La notte è tremendamente fredda e le sue scarpe scricchiolano sullo strato di brina che ricopre il bitume. Deve fare estremamente attenzione a individuare dov’è il bordo dell’edificio, o rischia di cadere accidentalmente e non è quello che vuole, non ancora, non stanotte.

Stanotte vuole solo compiere un gesto simbolico, per sciocco che sia, ma ne ha bisogno.

Raggiunge il bordo dell’edificio in direzione di dove dovrebbe trovarsi la casa di Boris, in linea d’aria.

“Sto pensando a te, Boris, questa luce è per te.”

_ “Sei solo un vecchio sciocco e patetico.” _

Questo si dice Boris mentre esce dal suo appartamento con una candela in mano.

Fortunatamente, visto il black out, i suoi vicini hanno deciso di andare a dormire presto, e non incrocia nessuno nel corridoio o sulle scale.

Anche Valery starà già dormendo, non sarà certo così folle da starsene sul tetto di casa, e comunque è impossibile che veda la sua candela, abita lontano e la luce è troppo debole, ma continua a salire testardamente i gradini che conducono al tetto: appoggerà la candela sul bordo del tetto, in direzione della casa di Valery, anche se è solo un gesto simbolico.

_ “Questo non è logico, non è da te, Boris. Guardati, sei già senza fiato, e pensi che ti faccia bene restartene al gelo a fissare una candela? Potresti morire sul tetto di casa tua, è questo che vuoi?” _

Ma non gli importa quello che gli dice la mente, non gli importa se non è da lui, sta morendo ogni giorno, una parte di lui è già morta dopo il processo, può permettersi di comportarsi come uno sciocco.

O un sognatore.

Raggiunge il bordo del tetto e poggia la candela, in direzione della casa di Valery.

“Questa è per te, Valera,” dice a mezza voce, “Mi manchi. Mi manchi davvero.”

Sospira pesantemente, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e guarda la fiamma che ondeggia ogni volta che è colpita da una brezza leggera, ma non si spegne, anzi, sembra risplendere più forte.

Poi solleva lo sguardo in direzione della casa di Valery, e crolla in ginocchio.

Lontana, lontanissima, quasi invisibile, c’è una microscopica luce gialla che palpita nella notte nera come la pece, più forte del buio, più forte delle leggi della fisica, più forte dell’impossibile.

Non può essere, ma è davvero l’unica altra luce che si vede in tutta la città, e chi, chi se non il suo Valera, sarebbe così pazzo da accendere una candela su un tetto?

Dentro di lui lo sa, è Valera, e questa volta la voce critica e pessimista nella sua mente tace.

In quei mesi non ha tentato di avvicinarlo, per la sua stessa sicurezza, perché sa che gli occhi del KGB non si staccheranno mai da loro.

Questo piccolo, prezioso, fragile momento è tutto ciò che possono avere, ma va bene, va bene così.

“Sono qui, amore mio.”

Valery si copre la bocca con una mano a soffocare i singhiozzi.

Forse sta impazzendo, forse sta avendo una allucinazione, perché non dovrebbe essere possibile, ma c’è la luce di una candela che brilla lontana, lì dove si trova la casa di Boris, e il suo cuore sa che è lui, può essere solo lui.

“Grazie…” sussurra adagio.

Non importa che Boris non può sentirlo, Valery sa che è lì, in piedi di fianco a una candela e lo sta guardando.

Quei mesi senza alcun contatto con lui sono stati difficili, quasi impossibili, e Valery aveva bisogno di sapere che Boris non l’ha dimenticato, che tra di loro nulla è cambiato, per poter tirare avanti per… per il tempo che gli occorre.

Restano in piedi tutta la notte, incuranti del freddo che morde le ossa, a guardare quel luccichio lontano che grida nel buio:  _ “Sono qui per te, non ti ho dimenticato, non ti ho lasciato,” _ finché l’aurora non spunta a est e la sua luce rosa lentamente sovrasta quella delle loro candele. 


	5. 5. Vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post canon

Ogni uragano inizia con una brezza leggera, quasi impercettibile, che nessuno nota.

È a malapena in grado di smuovere le foglie secche o qualche cartaccia dal marciapiede, e far ondeggiare i fiori e i fili d’erba.

Dopo un po’, inizia a sollevare buste di plastica e fogli di giornale, che si avvolgono attorno alle gambe di passanti infastiditi, per finire la loro corsa poco più in là, ma ancora nessuno vi fa attenzione.

Poi arrivano le raffiche improvvise, che fanno volare via i cappelli e stringere le persone nei loro cappotti, sorpresi. 

È solo a questo punto che alcuni sollevano gli occhi, alla ricerca dei segni di una tempesta imminente, ma il cielo è ancora sereno, quindi pensano che il vento cesserà senza alcuna conseguenza.

Tuttavia non è così, il vento continua a soffiare, solleva le tovaglie posate sui tavolini all’aperto dei caffè, rovescia i bicchieri vuoti, costringe i camerieri a riportarli all’interno e a chiudere gli ombrelloni, mentre nuvole scure si ammassano sull’orizzonte e si avvicinano alla città, sempre più veloci, sempre più minacciose.

La gente è perplessa adesso: quando è accaduto? Perché nessuno ha notato i segni? E adesso come far fronte all’uragano imminente?

Semplicemente, non è possibile, nessun argine o barriera lo fermerà, il vento aggirerà ogni ostacolo e raggiungerà il suo obiettivo. 

Ed eccolo qui, l’uragano: il vento soffia, soffia senza sosta, sempre più forte, spezza rami, abbatte alberi giovani e vecchi, fa cadere le linee elettriche, trasporta detriti che infrangono le finestre, scoperchia i tetti.

Nulla può essere fatto per arginare le conseguenze, gli uomini possono solo aspettare che la furia distruttiva del vento si plachi da sola, contare i danni e ricostruire, meglio di prima.

I nastri registrati da Valery hanno avuto lo stesso effetto dirompente di un uragano.

Prima c’erano solo le cassette registrate da lui, segretamente trovate da mani fidate, ma ancora deboli e inermi.

Sembravano non avere alcuna speranza, però col tempo quei nastri si sono moltiplicati, di registratore in registratore, si sono diffusi, passati da uno scienziato all’altro.

Con essi il volume delle sue parole si è moltiplicato, è diventato forte, più forte delle bugie e di chi voleva tenere nascosta la verità e far tacere Valery per sempre.

Alla fine, non hanno potuto fermarlo.

Le sue parole hanno colpito, distrutto e smantellato un sistema che si reggeva su silenzi e omissioni, e hanno raggiunto il loro obiettivo: sono state ascoltate, hanno piegato la resistenza dello Stato, costringendolo a intervenire sui reattori.

“Mi ci è voluto del tempo per venire a patti con ciò che hai fatto, ma hai vinto, Valera. I reattori sono stati migliorati,” sussurra Boris, mentre appoggia dei fiori freschi sulla sua lapide, “vorrei solo che fossi qui a vederlo, lo meritavi.”

Una brezza leggera gli solleva per un istante la sciarpa, accarezzandogli il viso, e sembra sussurrare al suo orecchio:  _ “No Borja, noi abbiamo vinto.” _


	6. 6. Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In qualche momento durante i mesi trascorsi a Pripyat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ἄγγελος si pronuncia àn-ghe-los, e sì, in greco antico significa messaggero.

“Tu hai detto COSA?” domanda Ulana, mentre appoggia con forza il bicchiere di vodka sul bancone e lancia a Valery uno sguardo incredulo.

Shcherbina e Legasov sono appena tornati da una riunione a Mosca, e Ulana si è incontrata con lui nel bar dell’albergo per aggiornarlo sugli ultimi calcoli, poi gli ha chiesto di raccontarle come è andato l’incontro e ha scoperto che Valery ha detto un sacco di cose inappropriate.

“Ulana, non gridare, ci ascoltano…” mormora Valery, guardandosi intorno ansioso.

“Forse dovevi pensarci prima di parlare a quel modo al segretario generale Gorbachev, non credi?”

Valery tace e finisce la sua vodka: Ulana non ha torto.

“Avrei dovuto capirlo fin dalla prima riunione, che sei uno sconsiderato,” Ulana abbassa il timbro della voce per imitare quella del compagno, “Sessanta, sì.”

“Be’, in Ucraina e Bielorussia ci sono sessanta milioni di abitanti, non cinquanta. Fa una bella differenza!” sbotta Valery.

Ulana scuote la testa: Legasov è incorreggibile. Ammira molto la sua dedizione alla verità, ma non ha alcun istinto di sopravvivenza, né filtri: non gli importa chi ha davanti, dice tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa.

“Non ti offendere, Valery, ma è un miracolo che tu sia ancora qui e non in un campo di lavoro.”

Valery si agita sullo sgabello, imbarazzato.

“Sì, be’, Boris ci ha messo una buona parola. Più di una, veramente, e in più di una occasione.”

Valery non si pente mai di dire ciò che pensa, ma quando vede Boris affannarsi per ricucire gli strappi diplomatici ed evitare che lui sparisca da qualche parte senza lasciare traccia, sicuramente si sente in colpa.

Boris ha già un carico di lavoro impressionante, non dovrebbe preoccuparsi anche di salvargli il collo.

“Il compagno Shcherbina è davvero un angelo per te.”

“No, affatto,” sbotta Valery.

“Come?” Ulana resta stupita dalla sua reazione: pensava che Valery apprezzasse Boris Shcherbina e quello che sta facendo per lui.

“Boris non è un angelo. La gente chiama i benefattori angeli solo perché ignora il vero significato di questa parola. Tu lo conosci?”

La sua collega scuote la testa.

“Non è un termine creato dal cristianesimo, come molti pensano. La religione se n’è solo appropriata, distorcendo l’originario significato, ma angelo deriva dal greco antico, ἄγγελος, e significa messaggero, nulla di più. Nella loro mitologia, Hermes era il messaggero degli dei, comunicava agli uomini le loro decisioni, buone o nefaste che fossero, accompagnava i viandanti nei viaggi e le anime nell’aldilà dopo la loro morte. Un angelo non fa nulla di più di questo: non salva né protegge nessuno. Quindi no, Boris non è un angelo.”

Ulana riempie di nuovo i loro bicchieri di vodka, spiazzata dalla piega che ha preso la conversazione.

Valery si accende una sigaretta, prima di riprendere a parlare: “Semmai, io sono un angelo.”

“Tu?”

“Sì, io: annuncio al Cremlino la vera portata del disastro, annuncio ai minatori che devono scavare un tunnel sotto al reattore, annuncio che su quel tetto dobbiamo mandarci degli uomini. Questo faccio,” sibila con rabbia, scoprendo i denti in un ghigno.

Ulana vorrebbe ribattere che Valery è ingiusto con se stesso, che fa molto più di questo, ma sa che suonerebbe come un vuoto  _ “tirati su” _ , non lo aiuterebbe affatto, e lo scienziato non ha bisogno di frasi fatte senza alcun significato.

“Che cos’è Shcherbina, allora?” domanda invece.

Valery appoggia le mani sul bancone e un lieve sorriso si fa strada sulle sue labbra.

“Boris può sembrare terrificante a prima vista, specie quando minaccia di buttarti giù da un elicottero, ma sa ascoltare la ragione, e non ha paura di tornare sui suoi passi e fare la cosa giusta. Come quando ha deciso di evacuare la città contro il parere di Ilyin.

È un uomo che sa mettere da parte le formalità e parlare in modo schietto al cuore delle persone. Gli importa delle persone, si preoccupa per ognuno che lavora qua. Lo sapevi che telefona ogni giorno ai tre sommozzatori per sapere come stanno?”

Ulana scuote la testa.

“Nemmeno io lo sapevo, finché non l’ho sentito per caso parlare al telefono. Boris non si vanta della sua gentilezza, non ne fa un’arma di propaganda come farebbe un qualunque altro politico. Lui lavora ogni giorno, fa in modo che la liquidazione funzioni al meglio, per quanto è possibile, risolve ogni problema che si presenta, e trova anche il tempo per prendersi cura degli altri, soprattutto di me. Lui...” il sorriso di Valery si fa più ampio, “comprende sempre quando sono giù di morale o qualcosa mi preoccupa, ascolta i miei sfoghi, è la mia guida in un mondo che non mi appartiene, è lo scudo che mi protegge dalla mia stessa ingenuità. Boris è la persona più importante,” conclude, poi si volta a guardare Ulana, e quando la donna inarca un sopracciglio con fare allusivo, si affretta ad aggiungere: “Qui! È la persona più importante qui, per la liquidazione.”

Ulana ride, scivolando giù dallo sgabello.

“Io non so se sei un angelo, Valery, ma di sicuro sei infatuato.”

Una vampata di rossore sale alle guance dello scienziato.

“Io… no… non…” balbetta, ma sa che le sue parole l’hanno tradito, infatti Ulana scuote la testa: “È inutile che provi a negare, dopo averlo incensato a quel modo. Sei infatuato.”

Il giorno dopo Ulana riparte per Mosca.

Boris sta discutendo alcuni dettagli con Pikalov, mentre Valery solleva una mano per salutarla; prima di chiudere la portiera, Ulana sillaba  _ “infatuato” _ e Valery inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi. Solo la mano salda di Boris, che si volta di scatto e gli afferra il gomito gli impedisce di rovinare a terra.

“Valerka! Mi chiedo come tu faccia ad attraversare la strada a Mosca e a non venir investito da un’auto ogni giorno.”

“Scusa…” borbotta.

“Devi fare attenzione o finirai per farti male,” dice, non senza dolcezza.

“Va bene.”

Valery aveva ragione: Boris non è un semplice ἄγγελος.

E lui, come ha detto Ulana, è davvero infatuato.


	7. 7. Cenere e fuliggine

I professori, quelli che avevano studiato e avevano una laurea, sapevano spiegare le microscopiche differenze tra polvere, cenere e fuliggine, ma per Andrei Glukhov era tutta la stessa merda che aveva dominato la sua vita fin dall’infanzia.

Vivendo vicino alla miniera, la polvere era ovunque: nelle strade, nei prati, sulle case e anche dentro di esse. Per quanto sua madre si affannasse a spazzare, spolverare e lavare, la polvere non se ne andava mai del tutto. 

Le auto, i vetri delle finestre, i vestiti e persino la neve che cadeva dal cielo avevano una sfumatura grigiastra.

Non c’era modo di arginarla: la polvere tormentava la vita di tutti, bruciava gli occhi, provocava l’asma ai bambini. O si era abbastanza forti da resisterle, o si soccombeva.

Andrei fu tra quelli che resistettero, e finì a lavorare in miniera, perché davvero non c’era altra scelta. 

Lì, più che in qualunque altro luogo, cenere e fuliggine dominavano ogni cosa, e Andrei decise che, se non poteva spazzarli fuori dalla sua vita, allora ne avrebbe imparato i segreti e li avrebbe dominati.

Si guadagnò il pane in mezzo alla polvere, e insegnò ad altri a fare lo stesso, a non soccombere, a sopravvivere a quella vita aspra e faticosa.

Pensava di poter fare lo stesso con la polvere di Chernobyl, di resistere, di vincere, tornare a casa e riprendere la sua vita di sempre; nonostante le chiacchiere dello scienziato occhialuto e di quel generale con la giacca pieno di medaglie, la polvere non era diversa da quella di Tula.

Ma si sbagliava. Qualcosa di invisibile e silenzioso si annidiava nella cenere di quel luogo maledetto, qualcosa che penetrava non solo i polmoni, ma anche le ossa e la carne, qualcosa di molto più feroce della polvere di una miniera di carbone. 

Lui e la sua squadra restarono lì un mese, nulla, se paragonato a vent’anni trascorsi a estrarre carbone dalle viscere della terra, ma sufficiente ad avere la meglio su molti di loro.

Andrei li vide ammalarsi l’uno dopo l’altro, vide se stesso ammalarsi, e nonostante questo nessuno dei medici che li visitava aveva le palle per dire che era a causa di Chernobyl.

Se non altro lo scienziato era stato onesto con lui.

Glukhov non aveva problemi a raccontarlo, a maledire chi li aveva sfruttati per costruire quel tunnel e poi abbandonati al loro destino, ma le autorità non si ne preoccupavano. E d’altronde, perché avrebbero dovuto? La sua platea erano uomini che sarebbero morti presto.

E Andrei decise che la sua fine sarebbe stata coerente con la sua vita vissuta nella polvere.

“Voglio essere cremato,” disse un giorno a sua moglie. 

La donna lo guardò storto: anche in uno Stato ateo, la religione resisteva pertinace, e la cremazione era in contrasto con la religione di sua moglie. 

“Non…” provò a obiettare, ma Glukhov la zittì bruscamente: “Questa è la mia volontà e tu la rispetterai!”

Non aveva potuto battere cenere e fuliggine, e quindi si sarebbe unito a loro.

In questo modo, non avrebbero avuto l’ultima parola su di lui.


	8. 8. Un bagno caldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante il viaggio a Vienna

La delegazione russa arrivò in albergo a Vienna, e tutti si misero in cerchio ad ascoltare l'interprete tradurre le parole del concierge.

Tutti tranne Valery, la cui unica preoccupazione era il discorso che avrebbe dovuto tenere alla conferenza. Stava ripassando gli ultimi dettagli sul volo, quando Boris lo aveva praticamente costretto a metterlo via e ad allacciarsi la cintura in vista dell’atterraggio, quindi non vedeva l’ora di completare la registrazione e chiudersi in camera per rivederlo ancora una volta: era sufficientemente esaustivo, pur dovendo rispettare l’accordo col KGB? Aveva previsto ogni possibile domanda che avrebbero potuto fargli giornalisti e colleghi? E se qualcuno avesse comunque intuito la verità?

Era un’eventualità che da un lato Valery temeva, dall’altro sperava quasi che si avverasse, in modo da togliersi quel peso dalla coscienza.

Era talmente concentrato su ciò che lo attendeva all’incontro alla IAEA che non si accorse che gli altri membri della delegazione avevano preso le chiavi delle loro stanze e se ne erano andati, finché Boris non gli toccò la spalla.

“Valery, hai sentito?” domandò, porgendogli la chiave della sua stanza.

Valery rispose con un borbottio infastidito, come a dire, _ non ora _ .

Era grato a Boris per il sostegno, l’amicizia e l’amore che gli stava dando nel momento peggiore e più difficile della sua vita, ma nella sua mente ora c’era spazio solo per il suo discorso alla conferenza (non pensava ad altro da giorni, a dire il vero) e sperava che Boris capisse perché era così teso e taciturno.

Probabilmente sì, perché lo lasciò salire in camera senza rimproverarlo per i suoi modi bruschi (un qualunque altro capo delegazione gli avrebbe fatto sparare per davvero), e prese nota mentalmente di scusarsi con Boris alla prima occasione.

Trascinò stancamente la valigia lungo il corridoio fino alla sua camera, la sua mente che continuava a rimuginare sui passaggi fondamentali della sua relazione, la gettò sul letto e la aprì. Sapeva che doveva tirare fuori il completo e appenderlo, perché non si stropicciasse, ma il solo pensiero lo irritò: non aveva tempo per quelle stupidaggini, con tutti i pensieri che occupavano a sua mente.

Aveva bisogno di fumare: lo avrebbe aiutato a scacciare la tensione e a fare ordine nella sua testa.

Sfilò una sigaretta dal pacchetto, la accese, inspirò una lunga boccata di fumo, lo espirò lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi, e per un attimo fu tutto perfetto.

Poi un getto d’acqua gelida dal soffitto investì Valery in pieno.

Sorpreso barcollò all’indietro, schermandosi gli occhi con una mano: aveva inavvertitamente fatto scattare il sistema antincendio, e la sua stanza si stava rapidamente trasformando in una piscina.

Salì su una sedia, nel tentativo di raggiungere lo spruzzatore, ma era troppo bassa, quindi dovette trascinare un tavolo sotto di esso per raggiungerlo e disattivarlo, ma ormai il danno era fatto. L’acqua aveva inzuppato ogni cosa: la spessa moquette, il letto fino al materasso e tutti i suoi vestiti nella valigia aperta; lui stesso era zuppo come un pulcino appena uscito dal guscio. Si era salvato solo il discorso, perché Boris, prima di partire per Vienna, gli aveva dato una cartelletta di plastica dove conservarlo, visto che Valery andava in giro con i fogli sparsi.

Si sedette sul tavolo, prendendosi la testa tra le mani: che disastro! Non doveva accadere proprio adesso, non aveva le energie mentali per gestirlo! Cosa doveva fare adesso?

Fu così che lo trovò Boris, quando aprì la porta, dopo aver bussato tre volte invano.

“Ma cosa…?”

“Non dire niente, ti prego,” sibilò Valery.

“Non hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ha detto l’interprete, vero? Aveva avvertito che le camere erano dotate di sistema antincendio.”

“Scusami tanto se ho altro a cui pensare! Non sei tu che devi parlare alla conferenza e…” Valery si morse le labbra: azzannare Boris alla gola era l’ultima cosa che voleva fare, eppure…

“Scusami, scusami davvero,” bisbigliò e si prese di nuovo il viso tra le mani: come faceva Boris a sopportarlo, col carattere di merda che si ritrovava?

Boris lo prese dolcemente per un gomito, facendolo scendere dal tavolo.

“Va tutto bene, è solo la tensione che parla,” lo rassicurò, “Vieni, andiamo nella mia camera: è del tutto evidente che non puoi restare qui.”

Frugò nella valigia di Valery, gli passò il necessaire e il suo discorso, poi scelse due completi e uscì, andando a bussare alla porta di un altro membro della delegazione.

“C’è stato un malfunzionamento dell’impianto antincendio nella camera del compagno Legasov: porta il suo completo in lavanderia, deve essere pronto per domani mattina.”

Il poveretto provò ad obiettare che non aveva mai messo piede a Vienna e non aveva idea di dove trovare una lavanderia, ma Boris gli abbaiò contro di usare una cartina e che persino una scimmia ci sarebbe riuscita.

“Il compagno Legasov è estremamente seccato per l’incidente, come lo sono io del resto, perciò non vogliamo essere disturbati fino a domani, sperando che non succeda altro in questa topaia!”

Tornò in camera sua, sbattendo forte la porta per completare la recita, e si voltò a guardare Valery, che era in piedi vicino al calorifero con aria miserabile, ancora vestito e gocciolante.

“Spogliati, ti preparo un bagno caldo.”

Valery si sbottonò meccanicamente la camicia e solo in quel momento si accorse che stava tremando e battendo i denti: l’acqua dello spruzzatore era fredda, e l’idea di Boris di un bagno caldo gli sembrò improvvisamente molto allettante.

Il suo discorso poteva aspettare e, in fondo, una revisione dell’ultimo minuto non avrebbe cambiato quasi due mesi di lavoro.

Appoggiò i vestiti sul calorifero per farli asciugare ed entrò nel bagno, che si era già riempito di vapore.

Vide che anche Boris si era spogliato e inarcò un sopracciglio: “Pensavo che il bagno caldo fosse per me.”

“È la mia camera, dovrai pur pagare una tariffa,” ribatté, senza nascondere la nota canzonatoria nella voce.

Valery si immerse nell’acqua e si sporse in avanti per fare spazio a Boris, che si sedette dietro di lui e lo cinse per la vita per farlo appoggiare al suo petto. I muscoli delle spalle di Valery erano terribilmente contratti e Boris li massaggiò coi pollici in lenti movimenti circolari, finché non li sentì rilassarsi completamente.

L’acqua calda era una benedizione: scacciava in fretta il freddo e gli faceva dimenticare i suoi pensieri ossessivi.

Be’, l’acqua e anche Boris che gli stava solleticando il collo e l’orecchio con baci delicati.

“Sai, io avevo pensato a una soluzione meno drastica per farti dormire in camera mia: bastava sabotare il tuo termosifone,” ridacchiò il politico, scendendo a baciarli la spalla lentigginosa.

“Non l’ho fatto apposta, ero solo…”

“... perso qua dentro, lo so,” rispose Boris, massaggiandogli la testa, “Va meglio, adesso?”

Valery alzò gli occhi verso la piccola finestrella del bagno: aveva preso a nevicare intensamente, i rumori erano attutiti, nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, e lui era tra le braccia forti di Boris.

“Sì, è bello,” mormorò Valery, sentendosi quasi assonnato, ma poi Boris fece scivolare una mano verso il suo inguine.

“Non addormentarti, Valera: ho altri programmi per la serata.”

“Finché i programmi restano in questa vasca, sono con te,” risponde Valery, sollevando il viso per baciarlo.


	9. 9. Festivo

Boris guardò l’orologio e sospirò seccato: inconcepibile, era lì da venti minuti e l’uomo che doveva incontrare non si era ancora visto.

Una segretaria gli venne incontro con un sorriso diplomatico: “Il professor Legasov è in laboratorio adesso, ma arriverà subito. Nel frattempo gradisce un tè, vice ministro Shcherbina?” chiese, ma Shcherbina scosse la testa.

Aveva preso appuntamento con il vice direttore dell’istituto più di una settimana fa: il chimico non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in laboratorio, ma nel suo ufficio ad aspettarlo.

Boris doveva consegnare una onorificenza all’Istituto Kurchatov e, mancando il direttore, già in vacanza con la famiglia, il compito di ritirarla spettava al primo direttore, il quale però, apparentemente, aveva di meglio da fare.

Dopo un po’ la segretaria cercò Legasov all’interfono, ma il professore non rispose. Il sorriso della donna si fece sempre più nervoso, mentre continuava a occhieggiare l’imponente ucraino. 

“Ehm, sa cosa facciamo? Vado a chiamarlo.”

“Sarà meglio,” borbottò Boris. Quello era il suo ultimo compito per la giornata, in seguito era atteso a una cena del suo dipartimento e poi si sarebbe goduto qualche giorno di vacanza, anche se non aveva programmi particolari.

Nel frattempo, Boris entrò a curiosare nell’ufficio di Legasov, che aveva lasciato la porta aperta: era una fortuna che lo scienziato non stesse lavorando a nulla di riservato. 

Una veloce occhiata nella stanza gli fu sufficiente per farsi un’idea di lui: una pianta avvizzita da tempo sedeva tristemente sul davanzale della finestra, il posacenere traboccava di mozziconi di sigarette, i fogli appallottolati tutti attorno a cestino dei rifiuti raccontavano di una pessima mira, documenti e libri erano appoggiati ovunque, non c’era una sola foto incorniciata.

Tutto in quell’ufficio gridava che l’uomo era un solitario e uno stacanovista. Non molto diverso da lui, disordine e sporcizia a parte, naturalmente. Boris non avrebbe mai lasciato accumulare un dito di polvere sugli schedari, pensò con disapprovazione, passandoci sopra un dito.

“Il professor Legasov sarà qui a minuti,” disse la segretaria, tornando trafelata, “Mi scuso ancora per l’attesa, vice ministro.”

Era l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze invernali e l’Istituto era già semivuoto a quell’ora di pomeriggio; anche la donna era ansiosa di andarsene, probabilmente a casa la aspettava la famiglia.

Boris tornò in corridoio, ma dopo un quarto d’ora sollevò le labbra in un sorrisetto sarcastico: “Io invece scommetto che il professore non si staccherà dal suo lavoro.”

“A volte è un po’ distratto…” cercò di giustificarlo la donna, “non lo fa con cattiveria, è solo fatto così. Lo vado a chiamare di nuovo.”

“No, vada pure a casa: mi dica solo dov’è il laboratorio.”

“Ottavo piano, corridoio a destra. Ma è davvero sicuro che posso andare?”

“Siamo ben oltre il suo orario di lavoro, dico bene?”

“Un po’...”

“Vada pure. E buone feste.”

“Grazie. Anche a lei.”

Boris prese l’ascensore, curioso di incontrare questo capolavoro d’uomo che faceva attendere quasi un’ora un vice ministro senza cattiveria. Era certo che, dopo una sua ramanzina, avrebbe iniziato a tenere fede agli appuntamenti.

Tuttavia, qualunque insulto Boris avesse sulla punta della lingua, morì quando aprì le porte a vetri del laboratorio e il suo sguardo incontrò un uomo appoggiato su un tavolino in un modo bizzarro, che non sembrava affatto comodo, ma che metteva in mostra un notevole fondoschiena, che riempiva deliziosamente i suoi pantaloni. Una nuca di capelli rossicci che si intravedeva tra le spalle incassate incrementavano l’interesse di Boris, che però si rimproverò aspramente per la deriva pericolosa dei suoi pensieri.

Si schiarì la gola per rendere nota la sua presenza, ma il professore non si voltò, limitandosi a gesticolare con la mano in direzione di un tavolo pieno di attrezzature.

“Qual è la lettura dello spettrofotometro?”

“Glielo direi volentieri, se sapessi che cos’è uno spettrofotometro.”

Legasov si voltò, pronto a gridare che non aveva tempo per scherzi cretini, ma restò a bocca aperta davanti allo sconosciuto.

Non era il suo assistente ed era assolutamente certo che non lavorasse in laboratorio: un uomo così, con quelle spalle, quel petto e quella voce profonda se lo sarebbe ricordato.

“Dov’è Taavi?” riuscì ad articolare, dopo averlo fissato per un tempo inappropriatamente lungo.

“Chiunque sia, immagino che sia andato a casa, come tutti del resto.”

“Nel bel mezzo dell’orario di lavoro? Quell’estone mi sentirà, quando rientra.”

“I suoi orari di lavoro sono esagerati persino per gli standard sovietici,” osservò Boris.

“Ma se sono appena le… oh…” Valery guardò l’orologio e si accigliò, “Come fa ad essere già così tardi?”

Boris ridacchiò; ora iniziava a capire le parole della segretaria: non vi era malizia o arroganza in Legasov, semplicemente l’uomo viveva in un mondo tutto suo.

“Lei chi sarebbe, comunque?”

“Il vice ministro Shcherbina. Ha detto alla sua segretaria che mi avrebbe incontrato tra cinque minuti. Questo quasi un’ora fa.”

Valery si tormentò le mani, abbassando gli occhi: non solo era mortificato per averlo fatto aspettare così tanto, era anche terrorizzato di aver fatto infuriare un membro del partito.

“Compagno, mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente, ho perso la cognizione del tempo. So che non è una scusa, ma io…”

“È tutto a posto,” Boris non riusciva davvero a infuriarsi, anche se avrebbe dovuto; non poteva farci niente: quello scienziato rotondetto e lentigginoso aveva fatto colpo, insieme al suo fondoschiena. Ma nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, vide che Legasov era ancora molto nervoso e spaventato, perciò tentò un approccio più amichevole.

“Valery, giusto? Ho lasciato l’onorificenza nel tuo ufficio: ricordatevi solo di appenderla e metterla in bella mostra il prima possibile, e finiamola qui. Ora ti lascio, visto che sei così impegnato.”

Sì, era davvero meglio uscire da lì, prima che i suoi pensieri sullo scienziato prendessero una deriva ancora più pericolosa, ma Valery non era dello stesso avviso.

“No, lascia almeno che ti accompagni all’uscita. È il minimo che posso fare, uhm…”

“Boris.”

“Boris,” Valery sorrise, mentre ripeteva il suo nome. Era una fortuna che il partito avesse mandato una persona così comprensiva.

E anche prestante.

Valery chiuse gli occhi, maledicendosi internamente: cazzo, era proprio un aspirante suicida! Non doveva lasciar correre la sua mente a ruota libera, specie davanti a un membro del partito, anche se incarnava una buona fetta delle fantasie di Valery.

“Davvero torni subito al lavoro?” domandò Boris mentre chiamava l’ascensore, “la tua famiglia non ti aspetta per le vacanze?”

“Se nel concetto di famiglia è inclusa una gatta che sarà molto irritata per il ritardo della sua cena, allora sì,” disse, entrando in ascensore con lui, poi aggiunse, “Ho paura di non essere molto festivo.”

“Già.”

“E tu?” domandò dopo una breve pausa: se Boris vuole fare conversazione, era ben felice di accontentarlo.

“Non ho nemmeno il gatto. Sembra che essere festivi non sia da noi.”

Festivo forse no, ma Valery era abbastanza pazzo da invitarlo a cena,  _ “io sono solo, tu sei solo, magari potremmo…” _

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma l’ascensore interruppe la sua corsa così bruscamente che finì addosso a Boris.

“Stai bene?” domandò Boris, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

_ “Stavo meglio un attimo fa,”  _ pensò Valery, mentre annuì. Il torace di Shcherbina era muscoloso proprio come sembrava.

Boris schiacciò il pulsante di allarme dell’ascensore, ma Valery lo guardò con un sorriso di scuse.

“Temo che nell’edificio non ci sia più nessuno e il custode notturno arriva più tardi.”

“Quanto più tardi?”

“Dipende: a volte si addormenta prima di venire qui.”

Il politico alzò gli occhi al cielo: inconcepibile.

“Scusa…” mormorò Valery. 

“Non è colpa tua.”

“Be, se fossi stato puntuale al nostro appuntamento, non ti sarebbe successo. Avevi da fare?”

“Una cena con dei colleghi, ma ormai è tardi. Comunque, nulla di grave,” Boris si strinse nelle spalle, portò le braccia sopra la testa e intrecciò le dita dietro la nuca, stiracchiandosi, e le fantasie di Valery si impennarono vertiginosamente.

“Allora, cosa vogliamo fare?” chiese Boris.

“Co…? Uh... in che senso?” balbettò lo scienziato, mentre la sua mente stava sventolando uno striscione con scritto _ “tutto quello che vuoi, tesoro” _ e questo non aiutava certo la sua sanità mentale.

“Per passare il tempo, visto che l’attesa sarà lunga.”

Boris scivolò a terra e Valery lo imitò, tirando le ginocchia al petto: era una buona posizione per nascondere eventuali reazioni incriminanti del suo corpo, in caso avesse deciso di unirsi alla rivolta anarchica del suo cervello.

“Non saprei.”

“Direi che lo strip poker è da scartare, visto che nessuno di noi ha un mazzo di carte,” scherzò Boris, e un delizioso rossore si diffuse sulle guance dello scienziato. Accidenti, Valery sembrava inconsapevolmente intenzionato a colpire tutti i suoi punti deboli.

Valery fece schioccare la lingua sul palato: “No, niente carte,” disse, e c’era forse una sfumatura di rimpianto nella sua voce?

Boris decise di esplorare cautamente in quella direzione: se le cose si fossero messe male, poteva sempre dire che stava scherzando e Valery aveva frainteso. “Dobbiamo anche escludere obbligo o verità, perché, chiusi in ascensore, non ci sono molti obblighi tra cui scegliere, se non spogliarci.”

“Uhm… già. Finirebbe troppo in fretta se ci spogliassimo… eer, voglio dire, il gioco, e poi non avremmo altro da fare.” Valery non intendeva certo dire che sarebbe venuto all’istante nei pantaloni alla vista di Boris nudo. Cioè sì, intendeva proprio quello, ma sperò che Boris non l’avesse capito.

Boris sfilo una fiaschetta metallica dall’interno del cappotto e la appoggiò sul pavimento.

In qualche modo Valery non ne fu sorpreso.

“Possiamo giocare a ‘non ho mai’.”

Valery si accigliò: “Temo di non avere familiarità con questo gioco.”

Valery non solo non era un tipo festivo, non doveva essere nemmeno molto socievole, se non ci aveva mai giocato con i suoi compagni di università. Era un classico!

“È piuttosto semplice,” spiegò Boris, “Io dico una cosa che non mai fatto, ma se tu l’hai fatta, devi bere, altrimenti no. E poi tu fai lo stesso. Ad esempio: non sono mai restato chiuso in ascensore con un membro del partito. A te è successo, quindi devi bere.”

A Valery sembrò un gioco un po’ stupido, ma sarebbero restati chiusi lì dentro ancora per un bel po’, e sinceramente non gli dispiaceva scoprire qualcosa su Boris. E rivelargli qualcosa di sé, nei limiti del possibile.

“Non sono mai restato chiuso in ascensore con un chimico,” rispose, e Boris ridacchiò, bevendo un sorso di vodka. “Bravo, hai capito lo spirito del gioco. Vediamo…” tamburellò con le dita sulla fiaschetta, “Non sono mai uscito puntuale dal lavoro.”

“Nemmeno io,” sospirò Valery stringendosi nelle spalle, e questa volta non bevve. “Non sono mai stato al Cremlino.”

“Di’ un po’, stai cercando di farmi ubriacare?” Boris rise di nuovo e bevve, poi schioccò le labbra: “Non ho mai detto nulla di inappropriato in un luogo inappropriato.”

“Dovrei finire la fiaschetta,” borbottò Valery, bevendo.

“Lo immaginavo,” disse Boris, ma non c’era animosità o rimprovero nella sua voce.

Andarono avanti per un po’: Boris scoprì che Valery era stato operato alle tonsille, aveva avuto la polmonite, non era mai uscito dall’Unione sovietica, non aveva fatto il servizio militare, e da ragazzo aveva vinto un concorso di poesia.

Boris invece subì un’appendicectomia, lavorò come muratore e anche come falegname, era stato diverse volte oltre cortina, e quando era bambino la sua famiglia aveva tre cani.

Man mano che la fiaschetta si svuotava, le loro domande si fanno più audaci: Valery scoprì che una volta Boris aveva avuto due fidanzate contemporaneamente ( _ estremamente stancante _ ), e Boris che Valery da ragazzo una notte era andato in giro nudo per i corridoi dell’università.

“Ero ubriaco e avevo perso una scommessa,” si giustificò lo scienziato, davanti allo sguardo incredulo di Boris.

In realtà Boris non era incredulo, si stava solo immaginando con troppa facilità il fondoschiena nudo di Valery in movimento.

“Deve essere stato uno spettacolo,” sussurrò con voce roca, e Valery trattenne il fiato, ma non distolse lo sguardo.

“Se mi ubriacassi di nuovo, potrei anche ripetere la performance,” disse cautamente.

Boris decise invece di gettare la cautela alle ortiche.

“Non ho mai baciato un uomo,” scandì, e le sue parole sembrarono rimbombare nel piccolo ascensore.

La mano di Valery non tremava mentre prese la fiaschetta dalle mani di Boris e la portò alle labbra, svuotandola. Il suo sguardo restò limpido, deciso, e alla fine fu lui a rompere il silenzio: “Hai mai desiderato baciare un uomo?”

Non era così che funzionava il gioco, ma questo aveva smesso di essere un gioco, giusto?

Boris appoggiò la mano su quella di Valery che reggeva la fiaschetta, e lui sussurrò: “Non c’è più vodka.”

“Sì che c’è,” ribatté Boris e la leccò via dalle sue labbra, prima di passare una mano dietro la sua nuca e approfondire il bacio.

“Ehi! C’è qualcuno lì dentro? In guardiola sta suonando l’allarme dell’ascensore” Tre colpi secchi sulla porta esterna dell’ascensore li fecero sussultare, e si allontanarono precipitosamente l’uno dall’altro.

Il guardiano era finalmente arrivato, anche se a Boris non sarebbe dispiaciuto, se avesse tardato ancora.

“Sì, Ivan, sono Legasov. Sono qui con… uhm… un ospite...” urlò Valery.

“Oh, non si preoccupi! Vi libero immediatamente, professore!”

Il guardiano sbloccò in fretta l’ascensore, liberando i due uomini, che poterono quindi lasciare l’Istituto.

Valery continuava a lanciare occhiate nervose a Boris, perché era molto bravo nei colpi di testa, ma non in una conversazione normale.

Ci pensò Boris a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo: “Casa mia o casa tua? Io direi la tua, non vorrei indispettire ulteriormente il tuo gatto.”

“Ah… va-va bene. Da questa parte.” 

Era così semplice?

“Magari riusciamo a rendere queste vacanze più festive per entrambi, uh?” disse Boris, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla.

“Oh, lo spero.”


	10. 10. Una volta all'anno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A metà degli anni 2000.

“Hai tutto?”

“Sì, nonno.”

“Non dire  _ sì nonno _ con quel tono: l’ultima volta hai dimenticato i guanti.”

“Be’, questa volta ho tutto.”

“Ecco, siamo arrivati. Aspetta.”

“Cosa c’è ancora?”

“Non hai guardato nello specchietto prima di scendere. Ormai in questa città guidano tutti come dei pazzi, devi avere cento occhi.”

“Farò tardi!”

“Conosci le regole.”

Il ragazzo guarda nello specchietto, scende e recupera il pesante borsone e le mazze da hockey.

“Grazie per il passaggio, nonno.”

“Dopo l’allenamento verrà tuo fratello a prenderti. Divertiti.”

Il generale in pensione Tarakanov guarda il nipote correre verso il campo da hockey, con già indosso la divisa e le cuffie perennemente sulle orecchie, allegro e vitale come solo un ragazzino di quindici anni sa essere, poi si reimmette nel traffico con attenzione, perché davvero, una vita a guidare jeep e carri armati non basta quando si deve guidare nel traffico pomeridiano di Mosca, specie in pieno inverno.

Non sa dire esattamente quando è successo, ma ormai in città tutti sembrano avere una gran fretta, si affannano a correre da un luogo all’altro e dimenticano cose importanti lungo il cammino.

Nemmeno lui è immune.

Quando è andato in pensione aveva quasi paura di ritrovarsi da un giorno all’altro senza nulla da fare, ma non era successo: con una famiglia numerosa e nipotini che continuavano ad arrivare, non si era rilassato e i bambini lo mantenevano sempre vigile.

Poi aveva deciso di mettere mano alla vecchia casa di famiglia: inizialmente pensava di fare solo qualche piccola riparazione, ma più la guardava, più gli sembrava ci fossero interventi da fare e alla fine si era lanciato in un progetto di ristrutturazione totale, che aveva supervisionato di persona.

Inoltre, pur essendo in pensione, non si era mai staccato del tutto dall’ambiente militare: i colleghi andavano da lui a chiedergli consigli, partecipava a riunioni e dibattiti, rilasciava interviste alla televisione.

La sua vita è stata densa quando lavorava ed è ancora più densa ora che non lavora più.

Sono poche le mattine in cui può alzarsi con calma e leggere il giornale senza che non abbia qualcosa da fare.

Ma c’è un giorno, un solo giorno all’anno in cui il generale non vuole saperne di impegni e commissioni, un giorno d’inverno, sotto le feste, quando le persone sembrano ricordarsi all’improvviso delle cose più importanti, di chiamare quella persona che non sentono da tempo, di ricordare qualcuno che non c’è più.

Parcheggia l’auto, sale in casa, stacca il telefono, prende una scatola di scarpe che tiene riposta in un angolo della libreria, si siede in poltrona e la apre.

Lì custodisce i suoi ricordi legati a Chernobyl: fotografie, lettere, ritagli di giornale.

Una volta all’anno, solo una volta all’anno si permette di ripensare a quella tragedia.

Non è stato sempre così: i primi anni dopo la liquidazione ne era ossessionato, il ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto, visto e vissuto lo perseguitavano senza sosta, rivedeva i volti dei liquidatori mandati sul tetto ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e sentiva ancora la loro stretta di mano.

Chernobyl gli era entrato dentro e Tarakanov sapeva che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Fu la sua famiglia a salvarlo, a fargli capire che doveva imparare a lasciar andare quanto successo, altrimenti si sarebbe salvato dalle radiazioni, ma non dal rimorso, e Chernobyl si sarebbe preso tutta la sua vita, portandosi via anche le cose belle.

Quindi ha raggiunto un compromesso: la sua vita e la sua famiglia hanno la precedenza, ma una volta all’anno ricorda che non c’è più, chi ha dato la vita per contenere il disastro e salvare il continente.

Ormai è rimasto solo lui, gli altri se ne sono andati uno alla volta.

Per primo Legasov, quel professore all’apparenza timido e ansioso, che si è rivelato il più coraggioso di tutti, eroico sino alla fine. Né il KGB, né l’intera Unione sovietica sono riusciti a tappargli la bocca, alla fine ha gridato a tutti la verità, ed è stato ascoltato.

Poi Shcherbina, testardo e infaticabile. Lui forse ha avuto la sorte peggiore, perché il suo cuore l’avrebbe portato a schierarsi apertamente con Legasov, ma la sua mente l’aveva trattenuto. La liquidazione proseguì ancora a lungo dopo il processo, e per portarla avanti, per finire il lavoro iniziato da Legasov, Shcherbina non ebbe altra scelta che tacere. Ma Tarakanov sa che questo lo consumò.

Anche Ulana Khomyuk se ne andò qualche anno più tardi, ma prima riuscì a distribuire i nastri di Legasov e farli arrivare a chi doveva conoscerli. Si videro spesso, lui e Ulana, in quel periodo, perché i vertici del partito, furiosi, continuavano a ordinare a Tarakanov di perquisire il suo appartamento e il suo luogo di lavoro in cerca di prove incriminanti. E puntualmente Tarakanov passava ore nell’appartamento della donna, le indicava silenziosamente dove erano nascosti i microfoni e non cercava alcun nascondiglio segreto dove potevano essere nascosti i nastri, mentre la donna lo guardava con gratitudine. Alla fine Tarakanov scriveva sempre in ogni suo rapporto che la scienziata era pulita e la perquisizione non aveva trovato nulla. Lo doveva a Legasov.

Qualche anno fa anche Pikalov li ha lasciati. Chernobyl aveva lasciato un profondo segno sulla sua salute, rendendolo quasi cieco. A dire il vero era un miracolo che fosse vissuto così a lungo, dopo essersi avvicinato così tanto al reattore aperto. E non si era mai lamentato della sua sorte.  _ “È successo a me, quindi significa che non è successo a qualcun altro,” _ diceva.

È rimasto solo lui a ricordare adesso, l’ultimo testimone, l’ultimo baluardo perché la memoria non vada persa, e così, una volta all’anno ricorda coloro che hanno dato la vita, perché la vita di molti altri potesse andare avanti.

Una volta all’anno è per tutti loro.


	11. 11. Camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione moderna

Valery parlava ininterrottamente da quasi un’ora e aveva riempito la lavagna di calcoli e formule chimiche.

“Allora, tutto chiaro?” Alla fine posò il gessetto, si pulì le mani e si voltò verso la classe di bambini delle elementari che erano in visita all’Istituto Kurchatov.

Se si aspettava una reazione positiva e qualche mano alzata per le domande, come durante le sue lezioni all’università, restò profondamente deluso.

La maggior parte dei bambini dormiva con il viso appoggiato sul banco, altri erano in uno stato catatonico, un paio stavano giocando a tris o a battaglia navale, qualcuno disegnava stelle e fiorellini sul quaderno, la nipotina di Ulana, quella che avrebbe dovuto mostrare più interesse, aveva confezionato tre deliziosi origami di cigni, e un bambino addirittura sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime, come se Valery avesse disegnato un terribile orco sulla lavagna.

La maestra, seduta in un angolo, si alzò e si schiarì la gola per dissipare l’imbarazzo: “Molto bene bambini, ringraziamo tutti il professor Legasov per… la lezione estremamente esaustiva su… ehm… la chimica.” Nemmeno l’adulta del gruppo ci aveva capito qualcosa.

I pochi bambini che erano rimasti svegli si presero il compito di svegliare tutti gli altri.

Uno svogliato e ancora assonnato coro di “Grazie, professor Legasov,” risuonò nell’aula, poi la maestra batté le mani: “E adesso andiamo a vedere cosa ha preparato per noi la professoressa Khomyuk.”

Lo scoppio di entusiasmo da parte dei bambini era paragonabile solo a quello dell’annuncio della cacciata degli zar e i piccoli si precipitarono fuori dall’aula, tranne quello che stava ancora guardando sconvolto le formule chimiche sulla lavagna, e che venne recuperato dalla maestra.

Al contrario, la lezione di Ulana riscosse un enorme successo: li fece giocare con i modellini molecolari, mostrò loro cosa succedeva a bruciare il tiocianato di mercurio, usò l’azoto liquido per congelare e rompere una pallina da tennis e li fece guardare nel microscopio. Tutti i bambini vollero abbracciarla prima di raggiungere il pulmino che li avrebbe riportati a scuola.

“Com’è che hanno preferito la tua lezione?” domandò Valery, decisamente imbronciato, mentre Ulana riassettava il laboratorio.

“Me lo stai chiedendo veramente?”

“Sì! La mia lezione è stata migliore, tu non hai spiegato praticamente nulla, li hai solo fatti giocare.”

Ulana si massaggiò le tempie: “Valery, la tua era una lezione da secondo anno di università, mentre loro sono bambini di dieci anni! Devi organizzare qualcosa di adatto per la loro età, o li addormenterai.”

“Oh, mi ricorderò di aggiungerlo al mio curriculum: professor Valery Legasov, addormentatore di bambini!”

“Non prendertela.”

“Non me la sono presa,” rispose Valery, più imbronciato che mai.

La sua collega rise, poi gli appoggiò le mani su un braccio: “Devo chiederti un favore: venerdì prossimo la classe di mia nipote sarà ospite a casa mia per una festicciola di Natale. Venti bambini per tutto il pomeriggio: temo che nemmeno il tiocianato di mercurio basterà, perciò puoi chiedere a Boris di venire ad aiutarmi, se non ha impegni?”

“Bo-Boris? Stiamo parlando dello stesso Boris?”

“Sì, proprio il tuo ragazzo ucraino.”

“Te l’ho detto mille volte, non chiamarlo il mio ragazzo, mi imbarazza.”

“Lo so, lo faccio proprio per quello.”

“Ulya, per l’amor del cielo, non siamo più ragazzi da svariati decenni.”

“Il tuo uomo, allora. Santo cielo, come sei permaloso oggi.”

“Non è questo il punto. Perché vuoi Boris a una festa di bambini? Se io li ho fatti addormentare, Boris li traumatizzerà a vita!”

“Non è vero, Boris è bravissimo coi bambini, l’ho visto con il suo nipotino.”

In effetti Ulana non aveva torto: Boris, così irascibile e inflessibile con gli adulti, con i bambini mostrava una pazienza inaspettata e li faceva sempre vincere ai giochi di società.

“Allora, glielo chiederai?” insisté Ulana.

“Sì.”

“Grandioso. Oh, ovviamente sei invitato anche tu.”

“Per fare cosa, minacciarli di mettermi a parlare di chimica se non fanno i bravi?”

“Dai, smettila,” lo rimproverò Ulana, tirandogli uno schiaffetto giocoso sul braccio.

Boris non solo era libero il venerdì seguente, era anche felice di intrattenere i bambini.

“Preparerò una torta e magari anche dei pirozhki, cosa ne dici?”

Valery non sapeva cosa dire, ma probabilmente i bambini avrebbero gradito la torta.

“Ti darò una mano.”

Boris lo baciò sulla fronte: “No, non serve.”

Valery capì che era un tentativo di rabbonirlo, e si imbronciò: “Guarda che sono in grado di cucinare.”

Boris inarcò un sopracciglio: “Ordinare dal kebbabaro all’angolo non è cucinare, ma non temere, diremo ai bambini che abbiamo cucinato insieme.”

“Meglio di no, potrebbero rifiutarsi di mangiare.”

“Perché mai?”

“Non mi hanno preso molto in simpatia, dopo la mia lezione di oggi.”

Boris non disse nulla, ma ridacchiò: aveva ricevuto da Ulana un messaggio col resoconto della giornata. Povero Valera (e, a dire il vero, poveri anche i bambini che avevano dovuto ascoltarlo per più di un’ora.)

“La verità è che proprio non ci so fare con i bambini,” proseguì Valery, “non sono nemmeno a mio agio con loro.”

“Questo è strano,” disse Boris, sedendosi sull’angolo del tavolo e facendo accomodare Valery in mezzo alle sue gambe, “hai molti tratti in comune con i bambini.”

“Prego?”

Boris gli accarezzò la guancia col pollice: “Sei ingenuo e dici tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa.”

“I bambini sono illogici!” protestò Valery, “Non so mai cosa dire loro o come comportarmi.”

“Oh, qualcuno ha perso il contatto con il suo fanciullo interiore,” Boris lo baciò sulla punta del naso, “mio caro, per comunicare con un bambino devi mettere da parte la scienza e affidarti alla magia.”

“Lo terrò a mente. Adesso però non ho proprio voglia di parlarne,” mormorò Valery, sfilandosi gli occhiali.

“Oh, d’accordo.”

Qualche giorno più tardi Valery passeggiava in centro, alla ricerca di un regalo per un collega, quando vide la vetrina di un negozio addobbata con dei Babbi Natale di plastica, e gli venne un’idea. Boris aveva ragione: i bambini amavano la magia delle feste e non c’era nulla di più magico di Babbo Natale che si calava dal camino con un sacco pieno di doni.

Era stato varie volte da Ulana, una vecchia casetta di un solo piano, con un grande camino nel soggiorno. Lui non era particolarmente agile, ma non doveva essere difficile appoggiare una scala al muro, camminare fino al camino e poi calarsi dentro usando una scala di corda.

Poiché voleva fosse una sorpresa per tutti, non disse nulla nemmeno a Boris e Ulana, e comprò in gran segreto il costume rosso, un sacco di dolciumi, una scala a pioli e una di corda. Poi, il venerdì della festa, inventò una scusa e disse che doveva finire un lavoro importante e che avrebbe fatto tardi.

Era già buio quando raggiunse casa di Ulana. Da dentro giungevano le voci e le risate dei bambini e, in sottofondo, canzoni di Natale, ma non usciva nessuno sbuffo di fumo dal camino: fortunatamente Ulana non si era fidata ad accenderlo, con una ventina di bambini scatenati in giro per casa.

Valery raggiunse il cortile sul retro e indossò il costume; mentre appoggiava la scala a pioli contro il muro, pregò che nessun vicino gli sparasse, scambiandolo per un ladro; si caricò in spalla la scala di corda e il sacco e salì cautamente i gradini, guardando in basso di tanto in tanto: accidenti, dal basso non sembrava così alta la casa! Per fortuna non soffriva di vertigini e il tetto non era particolarmente inclinato.

Una volta raggiunto il tetto, però, fu messo davanto a un inaspettato problema logistico: il camino nel salotto di Ulana era grande, la canna fumaria non così tanto e ora dubitava fortemente che sarebbe passato. Voleva fare comunque un tentativo: se il camino diventava troppo stretto, allora sarebbe sceso e avrebbe bussato alla porta. Meno scenografico, ma comunque divertente.

Appoggiò con cautela il sacco sul tetto e si tolse la scala di corda dalla spalla, ma in qualche modo restò impigliata nella barba finta; Valery diede un vigoroso strattone e si liberò, ma perse la barba e col piede urtò il sacco delle caramelle che scivolò lungo il tetto, buttando giù la scala appoggiata al muro.

“Fantastico, davvero fantastico!” urlò. Ora era bloccato sul tetto.

In casa Boris stava tagliando una fetta di torta per la nipotina di Ulana, quando gli parve di udire un tonfo, ma con i bambini che urlavano era davvero difficile capire cosa fosse.

“Hai sentito qualcosa?” chiese a Ulana.

“Solo il mio mal di testa che aumenta.”

Valery valutò le sue scelte: a dire il vero ne aveva una sola, quella di provare a calarsi dal camino. La scala appoggiata al muro era caduta a terra, aveva lasciato il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto, a terra anche quello, così non poteva chiamare aiuto. E di certo non poteva restare a lungo sul tetto in pieno inverno, si sarebbe congelato.

Pertanto agganciò la scala al camino, la srotolò, si issò con qualche difficoltà oltre il bordo e iniziò a scendere i gradini ma, come aveva sospettato, si trovò bloccato a metà strada. Invece di arrendersi e risalire, provò a insistere: forse, se tirava in dentro la pancia, lasciava andare la scala di corda e si faceva arrivare dalla gravità, sarebbe scivolato giù.

Ci riuscì, in effetti: qualche secondo più tardi piombò con un grido nel salotto di Ulana in una gigantesca nuvola nera di fuliggine. Accecato e intossicato dalla polvere, sputò e tossì paurosamente, e si rimise in piedi agitando le mani davanti a sé come uno zombie.

I bambini, che si erano pietrificati alla vista di qualcosa che cadeva dal camino, lanciarono un collettivo grido di terrore e si precipitarono in un’altra stanza, inseguiti da Ulana che provava invano a calmarli.

Boris, che si era avvicinato allo sconosciuto con una padella in mano, scambiandolo per un ladro, riconobbe il suo scienziato paffuto e imbranato.

“Valera? Cosa…?” posò la padella, prese un fazzoletto e gli ripulì il viso, “Cosa ti è saltato in mente? E perché sei vestito come il Babau?” La fuliggine aveva reso nero il suo costume al punto da renderlo irriconoscibile.

“Non sono il Babau, ma Babbo Natale! Volevo fare una sorpresa ai bambini.”

“Oh sì, di sicuro li hai colpiti, non credo che si scorderanno tanto facilmente di questa esperienza. E nemmeno io.” Boris lo abbracciò, senza più riuscire a soffocare la risata che gli esplose nel petto.


	12. 12. Che stupidaggini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon - durante la liquidazione

Garo rientrò nella tenda con una nuova scorta di vodka e trovò Pavel e Bacho, seduti sulla branda di quest’ultimo, che aprivano un grosso pacco.

“Siccome la fine dell’anno si avvicina, i miei genitori mi hanno mandato qualche regalo,” spiegò il ragazzino e tirò fuori delle belle coperte di lana molto pesanti e delle tavolette di cioccolato. “Ovviamente ce ne sono anche per voi,” aggiunse con un sorriso.

Sembrava davvero contento.

Bacho frugò nella scatola alla ricerca di sigarette, ma non ce n’erano, c’era solo una lunga lettera scritta dalla madre di Pavel e firmata da tutta la sua famiglia.

Pavel gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse: “Mia mamma non ama il fumo, mi dispiace.”

Bacho sputò una bestemmia irripetibile, ma poi si strinse nelle spalle: “La mamma è sempre la mamma, vero, Garo?”

Il soldato armeno occhieggiò la lettera dei familiari di Pavel, borbottò “Che stupidaggini”, e uscì di nuovo.

“Simpatia armena,” disse Bacho, aprendo una bottiglia di vodka, “non la ami?”

Mentre attraversava l’accampamento, Garo realizzò che molti liquidatori avevano ricevuto dei pacchi dalle loro famiglie per le feste.

Come se in un posto del genere, in mezzo al fango e alla sporcizia, ci fosse qualcosa da festeggiare. Persino Bacho si stava rammollendo, con quel ragazzino attorno.

I grandi capi forse pensavano che loro fossero scemi, o che sarebbero riusciti a mantenere il più stretto riserbo su quanto stava accadendo davvero, ma le voci correvano veloci.

Quel posto era veleno, Garo lo sapeva. I minatori che avevano scavato il tunnel sotto al reattore si stavano già ammalando e la stessa sorte sarebbe toccata a molti di loro.

Allora nessuno avrebbe più festeggiato nulla.

Raggiunse uno dei furgoni parcheggiati e salì.

“Ehi tu, dove pensi di andare?” domandò un altro soldato.

“A fare il mio lavoro, idiota. Controllo animali.”

“Non dovresti essere da solo.”

“Va a farti fottere!” sputò Garo, e mise in moto.

L’altro soldato gli urlò dietro qualcosa, insulti probabilmente, ma alla fine lo lasciò andare.

Garo restò fuori tutto il giorno, ma non trovò moltissimi animali da uccidere: a causa dei continui colpi di arma da fuoco, adesso anche i cani si erano fatti diffidenti e se ne restavano rintanati da qualche parte quando sentivano avvicinarci un uomo.

Il buio calò in fretta e Garo decise di tornare al campo base: non valeva la pena rompersi l’osso del collo per quel lavoro.

Mentre guidava sulla strada sterrata, d’improvviso una cerva sbucò fuori dal nulla e balzò davanti al furgone; Garo inchiodò di colpo, evitando di colpirla per un soffio. A ben pensarci, avrebbe anche potuto investirla, tanto doveva ucciderla comunque, ma al campo non sarebbero stati felici di un furgone ammaccato e insanguinato.

Garo prese il fucile e scese: la cerva non era ferita, ma restava immobile in mezzo alla strada, accecata dai fari o troppo spaventata per muoversi.

“Che animali stupidi! Ecco perché finite per essere trofei di caccia.”

Prese la mira e in quel momento la cerva emise un debole bramito e si mosse. Non è che scappò o saltò via, fece solo pochi passi nella direzione da cui era sbucata, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare Garo, senza mostrarsi spaventata.

L’armeno abbassò il fucile: quello non era un comportamento normale per un animale selvatico. Dovevano essere quelle radiazioni, l’avevano fatta impazzire.

E allora era meglio porre fine alle sue sofferenze.

La cerva bramì di nuovo e si inoltrò un altro po’ nella boscaglia, ma poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.

Lo stava aspettando e voleva che lo seguisse? Sembrava quasi di sì.

“Ma che cazzo…?”

Garo mise il fucile in spalla e seguì la cerva, che riprese a muoversi lentamente nel bosco, fino ad arrivare a un rigagnolo quasi in secca, dove si fermò, e bramì più forte.

Un debole verso le rispose dall’alveo del ruscello.

Garo accese la torcia e il fascio di luce illuminò un cucciolo, rimasto impantanato nel fango, aggrovigliato in mezzo a rovi e rampicanti secchi che quasi gli impedivano di muoversi. Inoltre le sponde del ruscello erano troppo ripide e rese scivolose dal fango perché potesse risalire, era troppo piccolo e debole per farcela da solo.

Un ricordo dell’infanzia affiorò nella mente di Garo: le braccia di sua madre, il suo sorriso dolce quando lo aiutava ad alzarsi da terra dopo una caduta, il profumo di mele e noci moscate che riempiva la cucina durante le feste invernali e la voce di sua madre che cantava un motivo popolare.

La cerva continuava ad osservare Garo in silenzio con i suoi miti occhi marroni.

Erano due prede facili, madre e cucciolo, Garo aveva ucciso cagnolini e affogato gattini in quei mesi, e adesso? Esitava perché era periodo di feste?

Che stupidaggini.

Sfilò il coltello dal fodero.

Qualche minuto dopo tornava al furgone, senza prede e con gli stivali infangati.

Erano due prede facili, sì, ma poi avrebbe dovuto trascinarle attraverso il bosco sino al furgone ed non gli andava di faticare. In quanto al cucciolo che aveva liberato dai rovi, riconsegnandolo alla cerva… non voleva pensarci troppo.

Quando rientrò nella tenda, Bacho e Pavel dormivano già, ma avevano lasciato la lanterna accesa per lui, e sulla sua branda c’erano una coperta e una tavoletta di cioccolato.


	13. 13. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon - durante la liquidazione

Pavel batté i piedi a terra per scaldarsi e i suoi stivali scricchiolarono sullo strato di brina che ricopriva il terreno duro e ghiacciato.

L’inverno era molto duro da quelle parti, ma non avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo ancora a lungo.

Il Cremlino aveva deciso che il lavoro svolto dal controllo animali e dagli altri liquidatori era sufficiente, una parte del campo era già stato smantellato e attorno al reattore si stava finalmente alzando il sarcofago di cemento armato.

Da un lato il ragazzo era contento di tornare alla civiltà, di avere la privacy di un gabinetto e di potersi fare una doccia tutti i giorni, ma dall’altro la sua mente era piena di pensieri.

“Pasha!” Bacho lo chiamò e Pavel si alzò dalla staccionata su cui era seduto, spegnendo la sigaretta.

“Dai, sbrigati, è ora di tornare al lavoro. Stavi sognando ad occhi aperti, di nuovo?”

“Non proprio, stavo pensando a cosa farò una volta che tornerò a casa. Sai, prima di venire qui avevo dei progetti, ma adesso,” Pavel schioccò la lingua sul palato, “non ne sono così sicuro, forse ho cambiato idea.”

Non è che Bacho lo invitasse a parlare, ma quando Pavel lo faceva, non gli diceva mai di stare zitto, quindi il ragazzo l’aveva preso come un segno che non lo infastidiva.

“Forse potrei arruolarmi nell’esercito,” continuò Pavel, “tu cosa ne dici?”

“Dico che è l’idea più idiota che hai avuto da quando sei arrivato qui!” La rabbia di Bacho esplose così improvvisamente che Pavel sussultò spaventato.

“Perché, cosa ho detto?”

Bacho lo spintonò, facendolo cadere a terra.

“Ti senti tanto uomo? Bene, allora torna al campo da solo.”

Pavel restò sdraiato nella brina, interdetto, mentre Bacho spintonava rudemente Garo verso la camionetta e partiva senza di lui. 

Davvero, non capiva perché Bacho si fosse arrabbiato così tanto: era un soldato, Pavel pensava che avrebbe apprezzato che anche lui volesse diventarlo.

E la sua reazione lo aveva ferito: durante quei mesi, Garo e Bacho erano diventati una famiglia per Pavel. Molti trovavano i due soldati spaventosi, ma il ragazzino si era affezionato a quei due, che gli avevano insegnato a sparare e a superare il rimorso, lo avevano protetto e avevano evitato che gli capitasse qualcosa di male.

Quando era arrivato al campo, Pavel non aveva capito perché Bacho avesse dichiarato ad alta voce  _ “il ragazzino sta con me,” _ come se fosse un avvertimento a non toccarlo. Lo aveva imparato solo più tardi, quando nel campo si erano diffuse voci e storie, e Pavel aveva capito cosa succede quando migliaia di uomini sono stipati insieme per mesi senza mogli o fidanzate.

E ora… cosa aveva detto di male?

Comunque, non poteva restare seduto lì per sempre: si trovava in un villaggio distante 20 chilometri dal campo e doveva tornare prima di sera. C’era un’auto parcheggiata lungo la via principale e Pavel cercò di metterla in moto, ma senza chiavi non aveva idea di come fare, quindi si rassegnò a tornare a piedi.

Ci impiegò quasi tutto il giorno, anche marciando senza mai fermarsi, ed era stanco morto, affamato e infreddolito quando finalmente raggiunse il campo.

Garo era in piedi davanti al tendone della mensa e stava fumando una sigaretta.

“Ti ho fatto tenere da parte una ciotola di minestra,” disse nel suo russo stentato.

Era fredda, ma Pavel aveva troppa fame per curarsene.

“Guardati,” disse Garo con tono di scherno, “non ti reggi in piedi e hai solo camminato un po’, senza nemmeno portare uno zaino. Pensi di avere la stoffa del soldato solo perché sai sparare a bersagli che ti corrono incontro festanti? In una guerra vera non dureresti un giorno.” Detto questo, lo lasciò solo.

Il soldato armeno non aveva torto, e parlava in base alla sua esperienza: chissà quanti ragazzini idealisti e inesperti come lui aveva visto morire.

Ora Pavel comprendeva un po’ meglio lo scoppio di rabbia di Bacho.

Una famiglia non era solo comprensione e protezione, famiglia era anche dire quando qualcuno sbagliava o stava per fare una sciocchezza. E ognuno lo faceva a modo suo. Di certo Pavel non poteva aspettarsi che uno come Bacho gli mettesse una mano sulla spalla e gli parlasse con il cuore in mano.

Ma dopo una marcia di venti chilometri in una giornata invernale, il messaggio era arrivato forte e chiaro: Pavel non era tagliato per quella vita.

Finita la cena, rientrò nella tenda e si buttò sulla sua branda.

“Tornerò a casa. Penso che mi iscriverò all’università,” disse.

Non ricevette risposta da Bacho o Garo, ma era un silenzio che parlava di approvazione, e andava bene così.


	14. 14. Nessuna creatura era sveglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern setting - established relationship

Il suo stomaco gorgogliò rumorosamente e Valery ci appoggiò sopra una mano, corrugando la fronte. Realizzò di essere molto affamato e guardò l’orologio appeso sopra la porta: erano le otto di sera passate.

Appoggiò la penna sulla scrivania e si alzò: era tempo di fare una pausa, anche le sue gambe stavano protestando per essere rimaste ferme troppo a lungo.

Andò in bagno, frugò nel portafoglio alla ricerca di qualche moneta e prese un tramezzino al prosciutto e una bottiglietta d’acqua dal distributore in corridoio, senza incontrare anima viva: colleghi e collaboratori erano già a casa loro.

Tornò nella sua stanza e spostò le relazioni che stava revisionando su un lato della scrivania per far posto alla misera cena.

Lo schermo del suo cellulare si illuminò: era un messaggio di Boris.

**“Scusa, sono ancora in riunione.”**

Lo faceva sorridere che un vice ministro avesse tirato fuori di nascosto il cellulare dalla tasca durante una riunione solo per dargli notizie. Era dolce da parte sua.

**“Tranquillo, sono in ufficio anch’io,”** digitò in fretta, poi finì di mangiare e si rimise immediatamente al lavoro, anche se il suo bruciore di stomaco non lo ringraziò.

Ricevette un’altra notifica da Boris.

**“Sembra quasi che stiamo facendo a gara a chi lavora di più.”**

Quella riunione doveva essere incredibilmente noiosa, oltre che interminabile, se Boris si distraeva tanto.

**“Vero. E nemmeno ci danno un premio,”** rispose. Attese qualche istante, ma Boris non replicò, quindi tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo prima.

Tuttavia, dopo un po’ soppresse uno sbadiglio e si stropicciò gli occhi: si stava facendo tardi e ora faticava a concentrarsi. Forse era meglio lasciare le revisioni per l’indomani, quando la sua mente sarebbe stata più fresca, e passare a rispondere alle mail.

Un fastidio alla schiena lo convinse a fare un’altra breve pausa, prima.

Si alzò di nuovo e andò alla finestra, scoprendo che stava nevicando, e da un bel po’, a giudicare dallo strato che ricopriva le strade e le auto parcheggiate. Quando era andato a prendersi da mangiare, nemmeno l’aveva notato.

Prese il cellulare e scrisse un messaggio a Boris.

**“Fa’ attenzione quando torni a casa, sta nevicando.”**

**“Anche tu,”** fu la risposta che gli arrivò dopo poco.

**“Prenderò un taxi, dovrei aspettare troppo tempo per l’autobus e non ho le scarpe adatte.”**

**“Io però questa mattina te l’avevo detto che il tempo sarebbe peggiorato.”**

**“Hai ragione :p”**

**“E cosa avevamo detto sull’uso di questi simboli?”**

**“Sei tu quello a cui non piacciono, a me sì :*”**

**“Sei ridicolo Valera, non sei un ragazzino.”**

Boris aveva un’idea spartana sull’uso degli smartphone: li apprezzava come strumenti di lavoro e conversazione, ma non c’era verso di convertirlo all’uso delle emoji o, peggio, delle gif.

Valery riappoggiò il telefono sulla scrivania e rispose a qualche mail, ma il suo sguardo continuava a correre alla finestra e alla neve che si accumulava sui tetti degli edifici circostanti.

Anche se in città creava molti problemi, peggiorava un traffico già tragico e la gente la brontolava perché doveva spazzarla via, la neve aveva un suo fascino.

Certo, avrebbe preferito osservarla seduto sul divano a casa, con una tazza di tè e un braccio di Boris attorno alle spalle, ma doveva accontentarsi di guardarla da lì.

Finito di rispondere alle mail, passò a controllare e firmare altri documenti: portarsi avanti oggi, significava avere meno lavoro domani.

Anche se, conoscendosi, domani avrebbe trovato qualche altra commissione da sbrigare. Non si poteva certo dire che fosse un procrastinatore.

Il suono delle notifiche gli fece interrompere di nuovo il lavoro.

**“Sono uscito adesso. Passo a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, il frigo è mezzo vuoto.”**

Valery sospirò, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, e rispose:  **“A dire il vero ho mangiato qualcosa qui.”**

**“Lo sai che i panini della macchinetta sono tremendi e ti danno bruciore di stomaco.”**

**“Avevo fame.”**

**“Dovresti imparare a portarti qualcosa da casa.”**

**“Sì, mamma :)”**

Boris non replicò, e Valery gli mandò un altro messaggio:  **“Ti sei offeso? Scherzavo.”**

Ancora silenzio.

**“Se non rispondi, ti mando un vocale.”**

Se c’era una cosa che Boris odiava più delle emoji, erano i messaggi vocali, ma siccome non ottenne nulla, tornò alle sue scartoffie. Magari Boris stava guidando e non poteva rispondere, oppure era nel supermercato e non sentiva.

Da qualche parte in un’altra stanza, un vecchio armadio di legno scricchiolò e il suono sembrò risuonare più forte nel silenzio dell’edificio.

Lo sguardo di Valery corse di nuovo alla finestra: non si udiva nessun suono, per strada non stava passando nessuna macchina, nemmeno un cane abbaiava, sembrava non ci fosse alcuna creatura sveglia.

Solo lui, il suo computer, i suoi documenti.

E un uomo che era andato a fare la spesa e lo aspettava a casa.

Valery posò la penna sulla scrivania, e d’improvviso il suo essere lì a lavorare come un ossesso fino a tardi gli apparve inutile e anche stupido. Nessuno si sarebbe occupato delle relazioni che aveva controllato a quell’ora di notte, nessuno avrebbe letto le mail che aveva spedito, se non l’indomani.

Si domandò perché fosse lì, in una notte così bella, e non dove voleva essere davvero, ossia a casa, a guardare la neve con Boris e a sonnecchiare davanti a un vecchio film in bianco e nero.

Forse il suo essere uno stacanovista aveva senso quando era da solo e a casa non c’era nulla di meglio che lo stesse aspettando, ma adesso le cose erano cambiate nella sua vita.

Rimise il cappuccio alla penna e la infilò nel portapenne, spense il computer (no, al diavolo gli aggiornamenti, li avrebbe fatti un altro giorno) e chiuse il faldone dei documenti.

Mandò un messaggio a Boris:  **“Chiamo adesso un taxi per tornare a casa.”**

“Non serve,” disse una voce profonda sulla soglia del suo ufficio.

Boris era lì, con in mano la borsa della spesa e dei fiocchi di neve che scioglievano lentamente sul suo cappotto scuro.

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sono venuto a reclamare il mio uomo,” rispose, chinandosi per rubargli un bacio, “e ho pensato che con questo tempo, avresti aspettato ore anche per un taxi.”

Valery lo guardò con affetto e si alzò in punta di piedi per reclamare un altro bacio.

“Avevi un’aria così seria quando sono arrivato,” disse Boris, “a cosa stavi pensando?”

“Che non voglio più fare così tardi, è una brutta abitudine che mi si è appiccicata addosso nel corso degli anni, ma voglio cambiare,” rispose, appoggiandogli una mano sul collo.

Le labbra di Boris gli sfiorarono il naso, gli solleticarono la guancia, facendolo ridacchiare, e infine si fermarono sul suo orecchio.

“Forse posso fare qualcosa per incentivare questo cambiamento.”

Valery rise più forte e lo abbracciò.


	15. 15. Mezzanotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern setting - Young!Valoris

Qualcuno attraversò il corridoio ridendo, qualcun altro rise sguaiato, e Valery sbuffò: come poteva concentrarsi con quel baccano?

Tornò a leggere ad alta voce i suoi appunti, sperando di affogare gli altri suoni, ma poco dopo qualcuno bussò insistentemente alla porta della sua stanza.

“Valery, apri!”

Era la sua amica Ulana, una ragazza terribilmente cocciuta: Valery sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andata, quindi si rassegnò ad aprire.

La ragazza lo squadrò da capo a piedi e si accigliò: “Cosa ci fai in pigiama?”

“Non è un pigiama, è una tuta,” borbottò Valery, tirando l’orlo della maglietta verso il basso.

“Quello che è, di sicuro non è adatto alla festa.”

Valery sbuffò la sua insofferenza: “Ulya, te l’ho già detto, non mi va di andarci.”

“Ma è l’ultimo dell’anno, manca un’ora alla mezzanotte, non puoi restare a studiare anche questa sera!”

“Che differenza c’è con gli altri giorni? Siamo all’ultimo anno di università, dovremmo studiare in ogni momento.”

“Non stasera, quindi ora tu ti vesti decentemente e vieni giù alla festa con me. A proposito, cosa ne dici?” domandò, portando le mani sui fianchi.

Valery era completamente perso: “Di cosa?”

Ulana sospirò seccata: “Vedrò l’inferno congelarsi prima di sentire un complimento da parte tua. Sto parlando del mio vestito!”

“Prima di tutto devi sapere che secondo le rappresentazioni più tradizionali del cristianesimo, l’inferno è di fatto un luogo ghiacciato, non di fuoco e fiamme…” iniziò, ma l’espressione della sua amica gli raccontò che non voleva ascoltare una dissertazione filosofica sull’oltretomba, quindi le guardò il vestito. “È bordeaux,” osservò con voce piatta. Insomma, era un vestito, che altro poteva dirle?

“Sai Valery, io mi considero una persona molto positiva, ma inizio seriamente a perdere le speranze con te.”

Un ragazzo che passava in corridoio la guardò ammirato: “Accidenti, sei uno schianto stasera, Ulya!”

“Grazie Igor!” rispose lei, poi guardò Valery inarcando un sopracciglio: “Vedi, è così che funziona.”

“Prenderò nota,” borbottò, “Va bene, ora mi vesto e arrivo.” Valery fece per chiudere la porta, ma Ulana lo fermò: “Oh no, devo controllare che tu non scelga qualcosa di troppo orribile.”

Qualche minuto più tardi, dopo che Ulana aveva scartato mezzo guardaroba di Valery, i due scendevano nell’affollato salone comune del dormitorio: la musica era sparata a tutto volume, la gente fumava, beveva, e qualcuno aveva addirittura acceso delle stelline scintillanti. Valery era certo che non fosse permesso.

“Dov’è il custode?”

“Gli hanno portato una cassa di vodka prima dell’inizio della festa, credo stia già dormendo.”

“Posso andare a fargli compagnia?”

“Oh smettila! Vuoi dirmi che non sei elettrizzato nemmeno un po’ per l’arrivo della mezzanotte?”

“No.”

“Be’, dovresti! Magari a mezzanotte la tua vita cambierà completamente!”

“E come?”

“Non lo so, ma intanto aspettami qui, vado a prendere qualcosa da bere.”

Ulana si avvicinò al bancone e prese due bicchieri di spumante. La sua amica Marina, che si occupava del bar, la salutò calorosamente.

“Incredibile! Sei riuscita a portare Legasov?”

“Sì, anche se a dire il vero non so se ho fatto bene: a lui non piacciono queste cose.”

“Oh sciocchezze, ha solo bisogno di sciogliersi un po’,” disse Marina, e aggiunse gin e vodka al bicchiere di Valery.

“Valery non è abituato a bere: non so se è una buona idea.”

“Fidati, lo è.”

Per non intralciare i ragazzi che ballavano, Valery si appoggiò al muro, guardandosi intorno e salutando qualche compagno di corso, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di gettarsi in quella bolgia.

D’improvviso un uomo attirò la sua attenzione: sovrastava in altezza tutti i ragazzi nella sala ed era molto più adulto di tutti loro, sulla quarantina, capelli nerissimi e occhi chiari, spalle larghe e un sorriso sicuro.

Bellissimo.

Valery provò a deglutire, ma aveva la gola secca.

_ “Dove diavolo è Ulana con quel drink?” _

L’uomo era attorniato da un gruppetto di ragazzine, alcune intimidite, altre che flirtavano più apertamente, e Valery avrebbe pagato oro per essere in mezzo a quel gruppetto.

“Scommetto che a lui li faresti i complimenti per come è vestito,” ridacchiò Ulana, mettendogli in mano il bicchiere.

Valery era gay e Ulana era una delle poche persone che lo sapevano.

“È così evidente?” domandò Valery, continuando a guardarlo.

“Te lo stai mangiando con gli occhi. Potresti essere più esplicito solo tirandogli le mutande.”

“ULYA!” esclamò Valery, scandalizzato, ma per tutta risposta, la sua amica gli fece la linguaccia.

“Vuoi dirmi che non stavi pensando a quello?”

“Forse… ma non c’è bisogno di urlarlo.”

Effettivamente, la mente di Valery si era persa in una fantasia piuttosto spinta, che prevedeva lo stesso salone, vuoto, solo lui e quell’uomo, con molti meno vestiti e Valery inginocchiato davanti a lui, che…

Quasi avesse intercettato i suoi pensieri, l’uomo guardò nella loro direzione. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Valery e le sue labbra si sollevarono in un sorriso.

Valery avvampò: lo stava guardando, stava guardando proprio lui, in una marea di ragazzi e ragazze molto più attraenti e spigliati di un imbranato nerd occhialuto.

Alla sua sinistra Ulana lo invitò ad avvicinarsi con la mano e Valery la guardò terrorizzato.

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

“Ti organizzo un appuntamento. Te l’avevo detto che questa mezzanotte sarebbe stata speciale per te.”

“Ulya, no! No, no, no, non saprei cosa dirgli.”

“Allora usa la lingua in un altro modo.”

“Smettila! È quasi qui,” sibilò Valery e, preso dal panico, si diede a una fuga precipitosa attraverso una porta che dava sul cortile.

“Valery, aspetta! Oh cazzo, non gli ho neanche detto cosa c’è nel bicchiere!”

Il freddo pungente della notte lo calmò, ma Valery non smetteva di insultarsi: idiota, idiota, idiota, aveva fatto la figura dell’idiota! Ora chissà cosa pensava quell’uomo di lui, pensò, accasciandosi su una panchina.

Aveva bisogno di fumare.

Appoggiò il bicchiere ancora pieno sulla panchina, versò un po’ di tabacco nella cartina, sistemò il filtro, arrotolò la sigaretta con un gesto esperto e l’accese.

Molto meglio.

“Ehi, tutto bene? La tua amica mi ha chiesto di venire a controllare come stai.”

Era quell’uomo. Aveva una voce meravigliosa, ruvida, ma ricca e profonda, una di quelle voci capaci di provocare brividi lungo la schiena, e da vicino i suoi occhi erano ancora più belli.

“Sì, sto bene, sto bene,” balbettò Valery, quando l’uomo si sedette di fianco a lui, “è solo un po’ troppo caldo nel salone per me, er…”

“Boris Evdokimovich.”

“Valery Alekseevič. Non ti ho mai visto: sei nuovo qui? Fai parte della vigilanza?” domandò speranzoso: non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se Boris avesse lavorato lì al dormitorio.

Boris lo studiò brevemente prima di rispondere: “No, ho accompagnato la figlia di un amico che non aveva un passaggio. Poi, vista l’atmosfera esuberante e l’assenza del custode, ho deciso di restare, in caso ci siano problemi o qualche corteggiatore diventi troppo insistente con lei.”

“Da parte mia nessun pericolo,” disse Valery, poi sgranò gli occhi in preda al terrore, realizzando come suonassero le sue parole, “Voglio dire, io… non sono insistente con chi non vuole.”

Meglio rimettersi in bocca la sigaretta e tenerla occupata perché non dicesse altre sciocchezze.

“Erba?” domandò Boris inarcando un sopracciglio.

Ovviamente, un ragazzo che fumava una sigaretta fatta a mano di notte in un cortile deserto era facilmente fraintendibile, ma non voleva che Boris pensasse che fosse un drogato, oltre che un idiota.

“So cosa sembra, ma ti giuro che non è una canna. Compro il tabacco sfuso perché costa meno.”

“Davvero? Posso controllare?”

C’era una strana sfumatura nella voce di Boris che Valery non seppe identificare. Scherzosa? Seria? Seducente?

Prima che potesse aprire bocca per chiedergli cosa intendesse, Boris gli strinse il polso in una presa gentile ma ferma, avvicinò la mano di Valery al suo viso e chiuse le labbra sottili attorno al filtro della sua sigaretta.

Dove fino a poco fa erano appoggiate le labbra di Valery.

Quasi meglio della sua fantasia.

Valery emise un buffo gorgoglio e Boris espirò il fumo lentamente, che aleggiò tra di loro alcuni istanti.

“Dicevi la verità, è solo tabacco.”

Le dita di Boris scivolarono via dal suo polso molto lentamente, quasi come una carezza e gli occhi di Valery seguirono il movimento, ipnotizzati.

“Stai bene?” chiese Boris, e Valery cercò disperatamente qualcosa di intelligente e brillante da dire, qualcosa che dissipasse l’impressione di un cretino totale, ma dopo il gesto di Boris la sua mente era in panne. Riuscì solo ad annuire come un automa. 

Era tutta colpa di Boris: cosa gli era saltato in mente di fumare una sigaretta dalla sua mano? Di gettare benzina sul fuoco delle sue fantasie?

In preda alla disperazione, vuotò il bicchiere di spumante tutto d’un fiato, e Boris sgranò gli occhi.

“Ah… a dire il vero, ero venuto per dirti che…”

Uno scoppio di luci colorate illuminò il cielo attorno a loro: era scoccata la mezzanotte, e d’improvviso Valery si sentì audace e euforico, senza freni come mai era stato in vita sua.

Lanciò il bicchiere vuoto alle sue spalle, passò una mano tra i folti capelli corvini di Boris, che si zittì all’istante, e spinse il viso contro il suo, baciandolo.

Il contatto con le sue labbra gli diede le vertigini.

Boris si irrigidì un istante, poi appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Valery e inclinò la testa, rispondendo al bacio.

Ulana aveva ragione: a mezzanotte la vita poteva cambiare davvero.

Tuttavia, quando si staccò da Boris per riprendere fiato, il mondo divenne un vertiginoso turbinio di colori attorno a lui, poi il buio.

Valery riemerse dal sonno con un grugnito infastidito e aprì gli occhi su una stanza grande e ariosa, con un letto matrimoniale coperto da un morbido piumino d’oca.

Non la sua topaia di stanza al dormitorio.

Una breve ispezione sotto le coperte rivelò che era completamente nudo, ma la sua mente era un pozzo nero: non ricordava assolutamente nulla dopo il bacio con Boris.

Si prese la testa tra le mani.

“Non dirmi che ho avuto una notte di sesso sfrenato e non me lo ricordo. Andiamo, non è giusto!” imprecò, rivoltò a qualche divinità immaginaria.

“Non è successo nulla, non mi approfitto dei ragazzi ubriachi fradici. Buongiorno.”

Boris era in piedi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte.

Ubriaco? Era per quello che non ricordava nulla?

“Buongiorno,” rispose Valery, “Ma ho bevuto solo un bicchiere di spumante, non posso essermi ubriacato.”

“La tua amica Ulana mi aveva detto di avvisarti che il drink era stato corretto con gin e vodka, ma la tua irruenza non me ne ha lasciato il tempo.”

Forse Valery avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per quel bacio improvviso? Ma non voleva farlo, non era pentito, e poi anche Boris aveva flirtato con lui apertamente fumando la sua sigaretta.

“Perché sono nudo, allora?” domandò invece.

Boris si grattò un sopracciglio: “Ti sei vomitato addosso.”

Valery tornò a sdraiarsi, tirando il piumino sopra la testa e gemendo drammaticamente. Non si era mai vergognato tanto in vita sua.

“Dovevi lasciarmi su quella panchina a morire.”

Sentì il materasso abbassarsi.

“Non avrei mai potuto. I tuoi vestiti sono nell’asciugatrice ora, sono quasi pronti.”

Valery abbassò lentamente il piumone fino a scoprire gli occhi.

“Perché mi hai portato a casa tua?”

“Ulana ha detto che non voleva che il dormitorio ti vedesse ubriaco per tutelare la tua reputazione. Ha anche detto che, siccome non ero riuscito a impedirti di bere, dovevo occuparmi di te.”

“Perdona la mia amica: è una brava ragazza, ma a volte è troppo invadente.”

“Non è un problema: come ti ho detto, non mi approfitto dei ragazzi ubriachi, ma non sono tipo da sparire dopo un bacio.”

Valery sperimentò la stessa intensa vertigine della sera prima, ma questa volta l’alcol non c’entrava.

“Be’, ora sono sobrio,” mormorò, facendo scivolare via il piumino dal suo corpo.


	16. 16. Baby ti prego torna a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern setting - Established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia di oggi è ispirata da [ questa bellissima fanart](https://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/188048907633/nothings-gonna-change-my-world) di [Elenetria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria), i cui disegni mi ispirano spesso a scrivere ~ grazie ♥  
> La fanart è riportata in calce alla storia col permesso dell'artista.

La qualità che Boris Shcherbina ammirava di più nei suoi stagisti era la volontà di imparare e di svolgere al meglio il loro apprendistato.

Almeno finché lo zelo di uno di questi non mise in pericolo il suo rapporto con Valera.

No, ad essere sinceri non fu colpa dello stagista, ma è meglio andare con ordine.

Boris aveva lasciato Stepan, il suo ultimo stagista, a smistare della corrispondenza, avvisandolo che, in caso di problemi, poteva chiamarlo: lui sarebbe andato all’Istituto Kurchatov per non meglio precisati impegni istituzionali prima di tornare a casa.

Stepan ebbe alcuni dubbi, in effetti, e chiamò il suo capo, ma sentì il cellulare suonare nell’altra stanza: Shcherbina lo aveva dimenticato lì.

Anche se non faceva parte dei suoi compiti, Stepan era convinto che riportare il cellulare al suo capo avrebbe fatto un’ottima impressione.

E poi era quasi Natale: sarebbe stata la sua buona azione.

Prese il cellulare di Shcherbina, saltò in moto e si diresse all’Istituto Kurchatov, dove gli dissero che sicuramente il vice ministro era nell’ufficio di Valery Legasov.

Nei suoi tre mesi di stage, Stepan non lo aveva mai sentito nominare e quando bussò alla porta del suo ufficio, si trovò davanti un uomo dal viso rotondo pieno di lentiggini e capelli rossicci che in quel momento non si potevano definire se non scarmigliati. Questo, unito all’assenza di giacca e cravatta e la camicia arruffata, gli fecero aggrottare la fronte, ma Stepan sapeva che gli scienziati potevano essere molto eccentrici. E comunque non erano fatti suoi.

“Posso fare qualcosa per te?” chiese Legasov al ragazzo.

“Sto cercando il vice ministro Shcherbina.”

“L’hai mancato per un soffio, è appena andato via,” rispose il professore con un sorriso strano, cercando di sistemarsi i capelli. 

“Volevo restituirgli il suo cellulare, l’ha dimenticato in ufficio.”

“Oh, allora tu devi essere Stepan, Borja ti nomina spesso.”

Borja?

Questo professore e il suo capo dovevano essere molto amici, dato l’uso del nomignolo affettuoso. Stepan stava per chiedergli qualcosa sulla natura del loro rapporto, quando venne distratto dallo speaker radiofonico.

“Che coincidenza: questo canale radio è anche il preferito del vice ministro.”

“Lo so bene, gliel’ho fatto scoprire io. Lasciami pure il cellulare,” disse Valery, sporgendo la mano con un sorriso, “glielo ridarò stasera. È un’occasione d’oro per prenderlo un po’ in giro: normalmente sono io quello che dimentica in giro tutto.”

Quei due addirittura cenavano insieme?

Stepan spostò lo sguardo sulla libreria dietro la scrivania del professore e una foto incorniciata lo fece sussultare.

Erano Shcherbina e Legasov, eleganti nei loro completi e in una posa inequivocabile. Il vice ministro era alle spalle del professore e lo stringeva possessivamente, mentre Legasov sfoggiava un sorriso così felice che avrebbe potuto illuminare il mondo. Alle dita dei due erano ben visibili le fedi d’oro.

Stepan era scioccato: certo, aveva notato l’anello al dito del suo capo, ma per riservatezza non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla di una eventuale famiglia. Di certo non si era immaginato… questo.

Legasov seguì il suo sguardo sino alla fotografia e di nuovo alla faccia sconvolta del ragazzo, e il suo sorriso si spense.

“Be’, a giudicare dalla tua reazione immagino che Boris non abbia la stessa foto nel suo ufficio, sbaglio?” sussurrò.

Stepan strofinò nervosamente le mani sui jeans.

“Il capo è un uomo molto discreto, non so molto della sua vita privata: in ufficio lui parla solo di lavoro,” sorrise, pensando di essere riuscito a mettere una pezza, “Insomma, lei lo conosce meglio di me, saprà come è fatto.”

“Credevo di saperlo.”

“Professor Legasov, io…”

“Lasciami pure il suo cellulare, Stepan, e grazie.”

Le sue parole avevano un’inflessione di commiato e quindi il ragazzo se ne andò, ma aveva l’impressione di aver combinato un grosso guaio, invece di aver aiutato il suo capo.

Quando Boris sentì la chiave girare nella toppa, stava affettando delle verdure in cucina, e guardò l’orologio: Valery era uscito molto in anticipo dal lavoro.

“Cos’è, non riesci a stare lontano da me?” domandò allegro, senza distrarsi dal suo compito.

Valery non rispose, ma qualcosa venne appoggiato con malagrazia sul tavolo e quello fece voltare Boris.

Valery non si era tolto il cappotto e aveva lanciato il suo cellulare sul tavolo.

“Dove l’hai trovato? Pensavo di averlo lasciato in ufficio.”

“Infatti. Me l’ha portato Stepan, il tuo nuovo stagista. È rimasto molto sorpreso quando ha visto la foto sulla mia libreria e ha scoperto che siamo sposati, ed è curioso, sai, perché ero convinto di aver fatto due copie di quella foto e di averti dato la tua da mettere nel tuo ufficio.”

Boris deglutì, distolse lo sguardo, ma non provò a negare, era inutile.

“Valera, posso spiegarti.”

“Prima dovresti chiedermi se voglio ascoltarti.”

Boris non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato: il suo sguardo e la sua voce erano gelidi, il suo pallore più accentuato del solito.

“No dai, non fare così. Sediamoci e parliamone con calma, va bene?” lo pregò, ma Valery non si mosse.

“Ti vergogni di me, Boris? Di noi? Di quello che siamo?”

“No, no, questo mai.”

“Allora dimmi, quanti nel tuo dipartimento sanno di noi?”

“Non mi va di sbandierare i fatti miei ai quattro venti,” rispose lui, sulla difensiva, ma Valery non voleva saperne delle sue scuse.

“Non sto parlando di raccontare cosa facciamo a letto durante la pausa caffè, solo di tenere la foto del nostro matrimonio sulla scrivania, come faccio io. Non mi sembra di chiedere molto.”

“Valera, mi dispiace, ma lasciami spiegare, ti prego.” Boris sporse una mano verso di lui, ma Valery non la strinse: scoprire che Boris teneva segreto il loro matrimonio lo aveva ferito enormemente e adesso provava una meschina soddisfazione nell’infliggergli la stessa sofferenza con la sua freddezza.

“All’Istituto Kurchatov tutti sanno di noi e se qualcuno entra nel mio ufficio e chiede chi è l’uomo nella foto con me, non ho nessun problema a dirgli che è mio marito.”

Boris si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Non puoi paragonare i nostri luoghi di lavoro.”

“Che scemenza! Perché mai?”

“Gli scienziati sono più aperti, progressisti. Il mio ufficio è frequentato da persone diverse, non capirebbero. E non voglio che qualche mio avversario politico ti prenda di mira per attaccare me.”

“Credi che tutti i miei colleghi capiscano e mi appoggino? Non è così, molti mi sono apertamente ostili, ma a me non importa del loro giudizio, come non mi importerebbe degli insulti dei tuoi avversari,” Valery fece una pausa e strinse i pugni, “e non mi importa se ciò che sono può ostacolare la mia carriera. Tu puoi dire lo stesso?”

Boris abbassò lo sguardo: qualunque cosa avesse detto ora, non avrebbe placato la rabbia di Valery. E, in fondo, non aveva il diritto di cercare scuse e giustificazioni.

Valery in parte aveva ragione: non si vergognava di loro due, ma temeva il giudizio della gente e le conseguenze che quel giudizio poteva avere. Anche sulla sua carriera.

Quando Valery andò in camera da letto, Boris credette che volesse cambiarsi e che la tempesta si fosse placata, ma poco dopo ne uscì con una piccola valigia, e il cuore di Boris mancò un battito per la paura.

“V-Valera, dove stai andando? Ti prego, cerca di…”

“No, Boris.” La risposta di Valery fu secca e non lasciava spazio a negoziazioni. “Ti chiedo solo di non prendertela con il povero Stepan domani. Lui voleva solo essere gentile: quello che è successo non è in alcun modo colpa sua.”

“Lo so, la colpa è solo mia. Ma non possiamo parlarne?”

“Adesso non ho nulla da dirti.”

Boris non cercò di fermarlo fisicamente, non lo toccò, ma continuò a supplicarlo e lo seguì fino alla porta.

“Mi dispiace. Hai ragione, mi sono comportato come un idiota, ti ho ferito, ma tu lo sai che ti amo, vero?”

Valery annuì tristemente: lo sapeva, non dubitava dei sentimenti di Boris, e quello rendeva la situazione ancora più difficile, ma non poteva restare.

Mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle, Boris ripeté di nuovo “ti amo,” e Valery strinse le labbra con rabbia.

_“Allora dimostramelo, cazzo!”_

Valery prese un treno e andò a Tula, la sua città natale, dove aveva ancora il vecchio appartamento dei suoi genitori. Ci tornava raramente, ma non si decideva mai a metterlo in vendita, perché aveva dei bei ricordi lì.

Il treno era pieno di persone che tornavano a casa per le vacanze, per lo più studenti che tornavano dai genitori, e la carrozza era piena delle loro voci allegre.

Il cellulare di Valery squillò tre volte. Era sempre Boris, ma davvero Valery non aveva voglia di parlargli, non ce la faceva. La soddisfazione per averlo spaventato e ferito a sua volta era durata poco, ora era solo incredibilmente triste perché suo marito considerava così importante il giudizio di emeriti sconosciuti al punto da voler nascondere di essere sposato con un uomo.

Tuttavia, quando mise piede nel vecchio appartamento polveroso e freddo, col frigo vuoto e il letto che doveva essere rifatto, si lasciò scivolare lentamente a terra e si guardò intorno.

“Ma che cavolo ci faccio qui?” sbottò, accendendosi una sigaretta. Forse sarebbe stato meglio restare a Mosca e cercare di chiarirsi con Boris.

Suo marito gli aveva mandato tre messaggi, arrivati a pochi minuti di distanza l’uno dall’altro.

**“Dove sei?”**

**“Va bene, se non vuoi dirmi dove sei, fammi solo sapere che stai bene.”**

**“Ti prego Valera, sono preoccupato.”**

“Be’, dovevi pensarci prima,” sibilò Valery, ma per quanto fosse arrabbiato, non voleva far morire Boris di crepacuore con il suo silenzio, quindi rispose semplicemente, **“sto bene.”**

Anche se no, non stava affatto bene.

Stepan a malapena alzò gli occhi sul suo capo, quando arrivò in ufficio l’indomani.

Shcherbina era in ritardo, evento rarissimo, e non si era sbarbato quella mattina, evento ancora più raro.

Non salutò nessuno e si chiuse nel suo ufficio, ma presto il ragazzo non riuscì più a sopportare la tensione, pertanto si alzò e lo raggiunse.

“Vice ministro, mi dispiace: io volevo solo farle un favore e invece credo di averla messa in grave imbarazzo con il professor Legasov. Posso fare qualcosa per rimediare?”

Shcherbina scosse la testa stancamente: sembrava non aver chiuso occhio quella notte, e probabilmente era così.

“Tu non hai fatto nulla, Stepan, sono io l’unico artefice di questo disastro. Torna pure al lavoro.”

Stepan camminò fino alla porta, ma poi si girò di nuovo verso Boris.

“Lei è un ottimo capo!” esclamò convinto, “La mia opinione non è cambiata da ieri e non cambierà.”

Boris non riuscì proprio a sorridere, col peso che gli gravava sul cuore in quel momento, ma piegò il capo in un cenno di ringraziamento.

Stepan si fece più audace: “E le dirò un’altra cosa: se qualcuno la giudica per il suo rapporto con il professor Legasov, be’... allora è solo un cretino!”

Già, lo erano, eppure Boris si era preoccupato di più di qualche anonimo cretino che dei sentimenti di suo marito.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo, Stepan. Ma immagino tu non abbia dei consigli su come farmi perdonare da un marito molto, molto arrabbiato.”

“Cosa ne dice di un gesto eclatante?”

“Cioè?”

“Quando avevo quindici anni scrissi un gigantesco _‘ti amo’_ con la vernice spray sul parcheggio davanti a casa della mia ragazza. Suo padre quasi mi sparò e poi dovetti cancellare tutto con lo scopettone, ma ne valse la pena.”

Finalmente Boris sorrise: “Ci penserò.”

Provò a mettersi al lavoro, ma davvero non riusciva a concentrarsi, così accese la radio sul canale preferito da lui e Valery.

Stavano andando in onda le dediche, e così gli venne un’idea: un gesto eclatante, sì, perché Valery era la cosa più importante della sua vita, molto più importante della sua carriera, ed era ora di urlarlo al mondo intero.

Valery stava masticando svogliatamente del tonno. Già normalmente non gli piaceva cucinare, per come stava ora era un successo aver usato l’apriscatole per aprire la scatoletta.

Aveva anche finito le sigarette, ma pioveva a dirotto e non gli andava di uscire a comprarle.

Per rompere il silenzio greve che regnava nell’appartamento e dissipare la malinconia, accese la radio mentre andavano in onda le note finali di una canzone.

“Ed ora un messaggio davvero, davvero speciale,” disse lo speaker, e si capiva che era molto emozionato, “Noi facciamo del nostro meglio e scegliamo per voi le canzoni migliori, ma siamo di essere una piccola radio. Perciò ci emoziona molto avere tra i nostri ascoltatori il vice ministro Boris Shcherbina, che vuole dedicare una canzone a suo marito, il professor Valery Legasov per dirgli che lo ama.”

La forchetta cadde dalle dita di Valery: COSA?

“Valery, speriamo che tu sia all’ascolto, perché _Baby please come home_ è tutta per te.”

Un attimo dopo il suono delle campanelle e la voce squillante di Mariah Carey riempirono la stanza:

_The snow's comin' down_

_(Christmas) I'm watchin' it fall_

_(Christmas) lots of people around_

_(Christmas) baby, please come home_

Valery si coprì la bocca con le mani: Boris aveva annunciato in diretta a una radio che loro erano sposati!

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_(Christmas) I'm watching them shine_

_(Christmas) you should be here with me_

_(Christmas) baby, please come home_

Il cellulare di Valery vibrò.

**“Torna a casa, amore mio.”**

Era quasi ora di cena, e Boris iniziava a temere che Valery non stesse ascoltando la radio quando era andato in onda il suo messaggio.

O forse non era abbastanza.

Poi sentì la chiave e la porta di casa si spalancò.

Valery fece appena in tempo a mettere a terra la valigia, poi Boris lo sollevò da terra e lo baciò.

“Valery, sei qui.”

“Sono qui,” sussurrò lui, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

“Sono stato uno stupido, puoi perdonarmi?”

“Ti perdono,” lo rassicurò Valery, baciandogli il naso, le guance e di nuovo le labbra, “Ho sentito la canzone e il tuo messaggio, grazie.” Era tutto ciò che Valery voleva: sapere di essere importante per suo marito, più importante delle sue paure.

“Ti amo Valera!”

“Aspetta di vedere il conto del taxi che ho preso per tornare qui da Tula,” rise lui.

“Non fa niente, conta solo che sei tornato a casa da me.”

Il giorno dopo, la foto incorniciata del loro matrimonio sedeva orgogliosa sulla scrivania del vice ministro.


	17. 17. Meraviglia

Per lungo tempo ha pensato che non ci fosse più alcuna meraviglia al mondo.

Nessuna ragione per alzarsi la mattina, vestirsi, mangiare, vivere.

Per lungo tempo non ha percepito alcuna meraviglia attorno a sé, solo un lungo susseguirsi di ricordi che scavavano il cuore, silenzi, apatia.

Per lungo tempo le hanno detto che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna meraviglia nella sua vita, era impossibile, doveva rassegnarsi a ciò che aveva.

Vale a dire nulla.

Ma si sbagliavano tutti, lei compresa.

La meraviglia c’è ancora, è sopravvissuta, caparbia e tenace, più forte delle previsioni, del dolore, della scienza, ed è tornata nella sua vita.

È lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, e ha la forma di un bambino che vede la neve per la prima volta, sollevando le manine paffute verso il cielo.

“Neve,” spiega la madre.

“Ve ve,” ripete suo figlio, dopo un attimo di riflessione.

“Ve ve,” concorda Lyudmilla con un sorriso.


	18. 18. Esausto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Chernobyl

Spitak, dicembre 1988

La devastazione portata dal terremoto è qualcosa di così immenso che è difficile da descrivere.

È come se la gigantesca mano di un bambino si fosse divertita a distruggere dei castelli di sabbia, ma quei castelli di sabbia erano edifici e dentro c’erano esseri umani.

A Spitak nulla è rimasto in piedi, non si distinguono più le abitazioni tra loro, il paesaggio è un indistinto ammasso di macerie che si estende a perdita d’occhio.

I pochi sopravvissuti, che erano per strada quando la scossa ha colpito, ora scavano a mani nude tra i resti delle loro case.

C’è così tanto da fare, così tante persone che hanno bisogno di aiuto, che qualunque cosa facciano gli uomini di Boris, sembra non servire a nulla.

_ “È come cercare di svuotare il mare con un secchiello di plastica,” _ pensa, mentre lavora senza sosta e coordina le squadre che sono faticosamente arrivate sul posto.

Eccolo qui, di fronte a un’altra tragedia, ancora più devastante di Chernobyl, per quanto sembri impossibile.

E questa volta non è stato mandato lui perché il Cremlino ha sottovalutato il problema credendo non fosse nulla di grave, ma perché nessuno vuole esporsi in prima persona nel gestire quel disastro, e lui è sacrificabile, poiché non vivrà ancora a lungo.

Boris non si è mai tirato indietro quando si è trattato di compiere il suo dovere, e non lo farà nemmeno questa volta, vuole aiutare quelle persone, vuole portare loro sollievo, ma non è più lo stesso uomo di qualche anno prima, è un uomo ferito nell’animo e malato nel corpo. Deve fermarsi spesso per riprendere fiato e dare una tregua al suo cuore affaticato, ha bisogno di spostarsi in jeep anche per tragitti brevi, e le sue parole sono interrotte da violenti accessi di tosse, tanto che i soldati che lo accompagnano lo guardano spesso con compassione, come a dire  _ “Perché hanno mandato qui un uomo morente?” _

Le sue poche energie si esauriscono in poco tempo e a sera Boris quasi si trascina sulla sua branda.

Fa dannatamente freddo ed è così stanco che, quando chiude gli occhi, prega di non doverli riaprire mai più.

“Boris… Boris, andiamo, svegliati.”

Qualcuno lo sta scuotendo per una spalla, ma Boris reagisce con un grugnito infastidito e uno strattone per portare le coperte sopra la testa e voltarsi dall’altra parte. Non si alzerà.

“Ehi, fa’ attenzione, sottospecie di toro, mi hai quasi colpito il naso con il gomito.”

“Valera?” grida Boris, tirandosi a sedere.

“Sì, sono io,” risponde lo scienziato con un sorriso.

“Valera, era così tanto che non ti sognavo!”

Boris è consapevole che è un sogno, lo è sempre quando sogna Valery, dentro di lui sa che è morto pochi mesi prima, ma questo non gli impedisce di afferrarlo per la vita e trascinarlo sul letto con lui.

Valery si lascia sfuggire un “ooof” sorpreso e poi si sente il rumore di qualcosa che cade a terra e si rompe.

“Boris, quelli erano i miei occhiali! Non ne ho un paio di riserva.”

Ma a Boris non importa degli occhiali, mentre avvolge Valery nel suo abbraccio e gli copre il viso di baci. Lo tiene sotto di sé e lo stringe forte, come se avesse paura di vederlo scomparire come bruma al sorgere del sole.

“Boris, mi stai schiacciando,” si lamenta Valery, allora Boris rotola su un fianco, ma non lo lascia andare.

“Ehi, amore, cosa c’è?” domanda Valery, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Sono stanco, Valera, sono esausto,” sospira Boris chiudendo gli occhi.

“Lo so,” risponde Valery, baciandogli la fronte.

“Non ce la faccio.”

“No, non dire così, certo che ce la fai.”

“No, non questa volta. È troppo grande, troppo devastante,” Boris apre gli occhi e stringe la mano di Valery nella sua, “e adesso sono da solo.”

“Non è vero, io sono sempre qui con te, nella tua mente e nei tuoi pensieri.”

“Ho paura che non basti. Mi manchi, mi manchi terribilmente.”

Boris torna ad abbracciarlo, incastrando la testa di Valery sotto al suo collo.

Si sta bene su questo letto, non fa freddo, non si sente alcun rumore e Valery è tra le sue braccia.

Sì, gli piace quel luogo.

“Voglio restare qui con te.”

Le mani di Valery si muovono sulla sua schiena, “Mi piacerebbe.”

“Allora resto.”

Valery solleva la testa e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso triste: “Mi dispiace Boris, ma non puoi, non ancora.”

“Perché?”

“Perché, ancora una volta, sei tu la persona più importante, il solo che può fare la differenza per questa gente.”

“E come? Hai visto cosa ha provocato questo terremoto, come posso fare qualcosa?”

“Sii il solito ucraino testardo che ho conosciuto. Sii quel Boris, basterà.”

“Ti rivedrò ancora?”

“Sarò qui, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me.”

Il giorno dopo Boris è in piedi a coordinare i soccorsi.

“Ci servono più uomini, cani molecolari, telecamere a infrarossi per trovare le persone vive sotto le macerie, sacche di plasma per i feriti, un ospedale da campo, e tutti gli escavatori che riescono ad arrivare qui.”

“Non so se l’Unione sovietica ha tutti questi mezzi,” risponde uno dei militari che lo accompagnano.

“Vorrà dire che arriveranno da oltre cortina.”

“Questo è assolutamente impossibile, vice ministro…”

“Lo vedremo.”

Boris è ancora esausto, la malattia lo mangia da dentro giorno dopo giorno, e non vede l’ora che arrivi il giorno in cui potrà riposarsi su quel letto con Valery per sempre, ma per ora deve essere ancora l’uomo più importante sul campo.


	19. 19. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito della storia n.16 - Baby, ti prego torna a casa

Stavano guardando un film seduti sul divano, ma a un certo punto la testa di Boris crollò pesantemente sulla spalla di Valery.

Erano un po’ di sere che la scena si ripeteva, e Valery lo pungolò su un fianco per farlo svegliare.

“Vai a letto, se sei così stanco.”

“Sto bene,” brontolò Boris.

“No,” insisté Valery, “ti verrà il torcicollo se resti troppo a lungo in questa posizione, e lo sai. Vai a dormire, ti raggiungo quando il film è finito.”

Boris portò le braccia sopra la testa e si stiracchiò: “Hai ragione. Oltretutto domani mattina devo essere in ufficio prima del solito.”

Il film venne interrotto dalla pausa pubblicitaria e sullo schermo passarono le immagini della Lapponia e la voce dello speaker invitava i telespettatori a trascorrere una vacanza di Natale diversa dal solito.

“Penso che dovremmo farlo,” suggerì Valery.

“Cosa, andare in Lapponia a congelarci le chiappe? No, grazie.”

Valery sbuffò una risata: “No, parlavo in generale: dovremmo prenderci una vacanza per Natale, fuggire dal lavoro, dalla città, da tutto.”

“Sarebbe bello,” sospirò Boris, accarezzandogli l’orecchio, “ma non è proprio possibile. La fine dell’anno è vicina e il mio ufficio sta affogando nelle scadenze.”

“Stai comunque lavorando troppo,” Valery scosse la testa con disapprovazione: erano giorni che Boris usciva la mattina presto e rientrava dopo l’ora di cena, e Valery era sicuro che spesso saltasse la pausa pranzo, “Non è per nulla salutare.”

“Purtroppo alle scadenze non interessa cosa è salutare. Magari dopo le feste posso ricavare qualche giorno libero.” Boris lo baciò sulla tempia e andò a dormire, mentre Valery restò sul divano un po’ imbronciato: lui voleva andare in vacanza per le feste, non dopo.

Da un lato sapeva che era stupido, quasi infantile, perché il Natale era solo una festa commerciale e nessuno di loro due era religioso, ma del Natale amava il concetto, l’atmosfera, la gioia di trascorrere del tempo insieme in serenità.

Invece adesso il lavoro sembrava aver letteralmente rapito suo marito, il quale non si lamentava certo della situazione. Non che Boris fosse mai stato meno che perfetto, quando si trattava dei suoi incarichi, ma ultimamente la dedizione che ci metteva rasentava la maniacalità.

Il professore aveva l’impressione che le cose fossero cambiate dopo la dedica radiofonica di Boris, quando aveva annunciato a chiunque fosse in ascolto che loro due erano sposati.

Il ricordo ancora lo faceva sorridere, ma si domandò se, ora che anche i colleghi e gli avversari politici di Boris lo sapevano, stessero cercando di metterlo in difficoltà, con compiti particolarmente complessi che assorbivano tutto il suo tempo.

Era inutile accennare il discorso a suo marito, si sarebbe limitato a dire a Valery che andava tutto bene e no, non c’era alcun problema, anche se non era vero, perché non voleva farlo preoccupare.

Valery doveva chiedere a qualcun altro. Allungò il collo verso la camera da letto: la luce era spenta e se Boris era stanco come sembrava, era già profondamente addormentato. Aveva lasciato il cellulare in ricarica sulla mensola vicino all’ingresso e Valery digitò rapidamente il codice di sblocco (il giorno e il mese in cui erano conosciuti), poi cercò in rubrica il numero di Stepan.

Il giorno dopo si incontrò con il ragazzo in una tavola calda poco distante dall’ufficio di Boris.

Il ragazzo sembrava estremamente ansioso e toccò appena il caffè che Valery aveva ordinato per lui.

“Ti ringrazio per avermi incontrato con così poco preavviso, Stepan.”

“Di nulla, professor Legasov, di cosa si tratta?”

“Volevo sapere se al lavoro, con Boris, procede tutto come al solito o se c’è stato qualche intoppo, qualche problema…”

“Il vice ministro Shcherbina è un capo eccezionale. Ho fatto diversi stage, ma non ho mai trovato nessuno come lui, disponibile al confronto e a insegnare ciò che…”

Valery alzò una mano per arginare quel fiume di lodi sperticate. “Non agitarti Stepan, questo non è un test e non sono qui per conto di mio marito.”

“Oh…” il ragazzo si calmò notevolmente, “resta lo stesso un ottimo capo,” aggiunse comunque, per sicurezza.

“D’accordo,” ridacchiò Valery, “la cosa mi fa piacere. Però volevo davvero sapere se a te sembra che vada tutto come al solito, o se di recente hai percepito dell’ostilità, attorno a Boris. Sai a cosa mi riferisco, vero? Lui mi ha fatto una dedica radiofonica e credo che in molto l’abbiano ascoltata.”

“Sì, l’ho sentita anch’io, è stato una dedica molto bella. A lei è piaciuta, professore?”

“Certamente, l’ho adorata. Però, magari qualcuno ha reagito in un altro modo.”

“Capisco cosa vuole dire. Davanti al vice ministro nessuno ha detto nulla…”

“Ovviamente.”

“Ma sa come va il mondo,” il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, “gli idioti sono ovunque, e qualcuno che ha sparlato alle sue spalle c’è stato.”

“Hanno solo parlato male, o hanno provato a boiccottarlo o dargli un carico di lavoro in più? Perché sai, è un po’ di tempo che torna a casa tardissimo.”

“No, non è successo nulla del genere, ma credo che il vice ministro Shcherbina abbia messo in atto una difesa preventiva, se così può essere chiamata.”

“Cioè?”

“Adesso vuole controllare ogni foglio, ogni mail, ogni documento che lascia il dipartimento: credo che si stia parando le spalle, in modo che nessuno possa criticare in alcun modo il suo lavoro.”

Valery rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo: era felice che nessuno stesse giocando sporco con Boris. 

“Forse la sua è addirittura una precauzione eccessiva,” aggiunse lo scienziato, e Stepan si strinse nelle spalle, restio a dare un giudizio sull’operato del suo capo.

“Noi mettiamo sempre la massima attenzione in tutto ciò che facciamo, ma se il vice ministro vuole revisionare ogni cosa, è un suo diritto, ovviamente.”

Era una precauzione eccessiva, dunque, esattamente come pensava Valery.

“Però il dipartimento non imploderà, se Boris si assenta due o tre giorni, giusto?”

“No, credo proprio di no,” rise Stepan.

“Molto bene, era la conferma che mi serviva.”

“Però sa, professor Legasov, non penso comunque che il vice ministro si assenterà.”

Valery sorrise: no, non volontariamente, ma sperava che un piccolo incentivo avrebbe convinto suo marito.

Quella sera, a cena, Valery disse a Boris di voler tornare al suo vecchio appartamento a Tula: l’ultima volta aveva visto che necessitava di pulizie e di alcune riparazioni non più rimandabili.

“Ti secca se mi assento qualche giorno?”

“No, certo che no, vai pure. E poi in questo periodo non sono mai a casa per via del lavoro.”

Infatti, pensò Valery, era proprio quello il problema, ma forse lui aveva la soluzione.

Il primo giorno trascorse tranquillo, Boris e Valery si scambiarono alcuni messaggi e quest’ultimo si lamentò su quanto fosse difficile trovare un buon artigiano per riparare un’imposta rotta.

Il secondo giorno, tuttavia, Valery non rispose al messaggio mattutino di Boris,e qualche ora più tardi mise in atto il suo piano.

Boris aveva appena consegnato un faldone alla sua segretaria, quando gli arrivò un messaggio di Valery: nessun testo, solo la foto di una gamba ingessata.

**“COSA CAZZO È SUCCESSO?”** digitò in tutta fretta.

**“Non agitarti, non è nulla di grave.”**

**“Valery, hai una gamba ingessata! Dove sei?”**

**“Sono appena uscito dal pronto soccorso, ecco perché non ti ho risposto. Stamattina volevo cambiare una lampadina fulminata, sono salito su una sedia e… il resto puoi immaginarlo da solo.”**

**“Non ci posso credere, ti ho lasciato solo per meno di due giorni!”**

**“Be’, non l’ho fatto apposta a cadere!”**

**“Scusa. Come stai?”**

**“Non mi fa male, ma non riesco a muovermi bene con le stampelle. A dire il vero ho paura di cadere e rompermi anche l’altra gamba.”**

Boris si stropicciò la faccia: suo marito aveva bisogno di lui, doveva andare.

Chiamò Stepan e gli spiegò la situazione.

“Devo partire subito, prima che mio marito si uccida accidentalmente, ma terrò il cellulare acceso: chiamami qualunque cosa ti serva e dillo anche agli altri.”

“Lo farò certamente, comunque lavoreremo tutti come abbiamo sempre fatto. Non si preoccupi e si fidi di noi.”

Boris sapeva di avere dei validi collaboratori: in quei giorni in cui si era messo a ricontrollare ogni cosa, non aveva trovato nulla da eccepire. Forse era diventato un po’ paranoide nel voler prevenire eventuali critiche all’operato del suo dipartimento, e doveva fare un bel respiro e calmarsi.

Certo, sarebbe stato più facile rilassarsi se suo marito non fosse stato un disastro ambulante.

“Valera, sono qui,” gridò Boris, aprendo la porta del vecchio appartamento del marito, “Dove s…”

Lo stupore gli impedì di finire la frase: in un angolo del soggiorno c’era un abete natalizio decorato con dei bellissimi ornamenti di vetro, probabilmente antichi, ghirlande e luci colorate correvano lungo la parete, nell’aria c’era profumo di agrumi, tè e spezie, e al centro della stanza c’era Valery, con le braccia dietro la schiena, un sorriso timido e nessuna gamba ingessata.

Boris lo guardò, in attesa di una risposta, ma Valery semplicemente gli andò incontro, gli passò un braccio attorno al collo e lo baciò.

“Prima di arrabbiarti, dimmi se ti piace.”

Boris si guardò in giro un’altra volta: “Sì, è molto bello.”

“Perdona il mio piccolo inganno, ma sapevo che non saresti mai fuggito dal lavoro volontariamente: avevi bisogno di un piccolo incentivo.”

“Valera, io...”

Valery lo baciò di nuovo, distraendolo abbastanza da prendergli il cellulare dalla tasca. Lo aprì e tolse la batteria.

“Il tuo ufficio sopravviverà un paio di giorni senza di te.”

Boris non protestò e non chiese di avere indietro il telefono.

“Lo so, e so di averti trascurato in questi giorni. Temo di essermi fatto prendere dall’ansia per nulla.”

“Quindi?” domandò Valery, agganciando un dito nel passante della cintura di Boris, “Resti? Pensaci: io e te soli, nessuna telefonata, nessuna cosa da fare, nessun posto dove andare, un sacco di tempo libero tutto per noi da impiegare come più ci piace.”

“Se la metti così, non posso proprio rifiutare.”

Valery finse di essere deluso, mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni: “Ti ho convinto così facilmente? Peccato, perché avevo altre frecce al mio arco.”

“Puoi sempre mostrarmi le tue idee,” mormorò Boris, spingendo gentilmente Valery sulle ginocchia, “Non voglio certo che i tuoi sforzi intellettuali vadano sprecati.”


	20. 20. Regalo di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel della storia n. 15 - Midnight

Boris scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso del suo giovane amante, baciandogli le palpebre.

“Mmh, questa è stata una delle migliori,” mormorò Valery, leccandosi le labbra.

“È sempre una delle migliori con te,” ridacchiò Boris, baciandolo sul collo.

Boris amava i momenti che seguono l’orgasmo, tenere Valery tra le braccia, senza fretta, in pace col mondo intero…

“DISGRAZIATO! STAI FUORI DI CASA TUTTA NOTTE E OSI FAR VEDERE IL TUO BRUTTO MUSO?”

“NON ROMPERMI LE PALLE, STRONZA!”

“TI AMMAZZO! TE LO TAGLIO QUEL CAZZO MINUSCOLO CHE TI RITROVI!”

Una improvvisa esplosione di grida, seguita da rumori di stoviglie infrante, sedie lanciate e porte sbattute, fece svanire la bellezza del momento.

“Questi chi sono?” sospirò Boris, “i vicini di fianco?”

“Oh no, quelli si sono separati. Sono quelli del piano di sotto.”

La rissa continuò furibonda, a un volume talmente alto che i litiganti sembravano essere lì nell’appartamento con loro.

“Devo chiamare la polizia?” chiese Boris, decisamente allarmato.

“Non è il caso, se la prenderebbero con me. Tra un po’ la smetteranno, fidati, è sempre così.” Valery prese l’orologio dal comodino e strizzò gli occhi, “Doccia? Tra un paio d’ore devo essere in laboratorio.”

“Se la facciamo insieme, non sarai in laboratorio tra un paio d’ore,” ringhiò Boris, lasciandogli un succhiotto sul collo.

“Correrò il rischio,” rise Valery, inclinando la testa per sottrarsi alla deliziosa tortura, e alzandosi, ma Boris riprese a tormentarlo non appena nella doccia.

Tuttavia il getto d’acqua diventò gelido all’improvviso, costringendoli ad uscire di corsa e a coprirsi con gli asciugamani per non gelare.

“Dev’essersi rotto lo scaldabagno,” borbottò Valery, “Di nuovo.”

“Questo appartamento è incredibile!” si lamentò Boris scuotendo la testa.

“Non abbiamo alternative,” gli ricordò Valery: Boris era spesso a Mosca per lavoro, ma formalmente era ancora di stanza a Kiev, perciò non aveva un appartamento nella capitale, ma stava di volta in volta in albergo o ospite di amici. “E io non posso permettermi nulla di diverso, con lo stipendio da ricercatore.”

Boris gli lanciò un asciugamano per asciugarsi i capelli.

“Se però avessi un avanzamento di carriera…”

Valery abbassò l’asciugamano e lo guardò negli occhi, deciso: “Boris, ne abbiamo già parlato e la risposta è no: non voglio raccomandazioni.”

“Io che dico al tuo superiore quanto sei bravo non è una raccomandazione.”

“Se sono bravo, deve notarlo da solo.”

Valery accettava i regali di Boris, accettava di essere viziato da lui, ma sui suoi principi morali non accettava compromessi.

Boris lo guardò con un’espressione affettuosa, ma non di quell’affetto con cui si guarda un giovane uomo, il suo amante, ma quella che si riserva a un bambino adorabile.

“Perché mi guardi così?” sbottò Valery, sulla difensiva.

“Sto cercando di ricordare se alla tua età ero ingenuo quanto te, ma credo di no. Adesso è meglio che vada,” disse Boris, rivestendosi in fretta, “o farai tardi per davvero.”

“Riparti domani per Kiev?”

“Sì. Ti farò sapere quando torno a Mosca.” Lo baciò un’ultima volta e prese le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca della giacca. 

“Pensi che potrai essere qui per le vacanze di Natale?” domandò Valery.

“Non ne ho davvero idea. Perché?”

“No, nulla,” il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, “Fa’ buon viaggio.”

“Grazie. Ti chiamo.”

Quando Boris chiuse la porta, Valery si appoggiò al muro, sospirando. 

Lui e Boris avevano una relazione da circa un anno, da quando era svenuto tra le sue braccia lo scorso Capodanno.

Valery non pensava che Boris volesse una relazione, credeva sarebbero andati a letto un paio di volte, e poi ognuno sarebbe andato per la sua strada perché non avevano molto in comune, ma per qualche ragione il politico lo trovava interessante.

Una relazione a lungo termine era molto di più di ciò che Valery osasse sperare, ma quando Boris lo guardava o lo trattava come se fosse un ragazzino, lo infastidiva, perché non lo era, aveva venticinque anni! Forse era ingenuo, forse non era smaliziato come il politico, ma non voleva essere trattato come un bambino.

Tuttavia, non era un esperto di relazioni, quella con Boris era il primo rapporto serio della sua vita, e non sapeva bene come comportarsi. Come prima: in realtà avrebbe voluto dire a Boris che voleva trascorrere le vacanze di Natale con lui, perché sarebbe stato anche il loro primo anniversario, ma gli adulti in una relazione festeggiano queste cose? O forse l’avrebbe fatto apparire infantile, ancora una volta?

Amava Boris, aveva per lui la stessa cotta fulminante di quando incrociò il suo sguardo in quel salone affollato, ma dopo un anno iniziava a volere qualcosa di più che qualche giorno insieme quando il politico era in città.

Però, aveva anche una gran paura di scoprire che Boris non voleva nulla di diverso da quello.

Ecco perché non diceva mai nulla.

Il suono delle notifiche del cellulare interruppe le sue elucubrazioni. Era Ulana ed era anche piuttosto arrabbiata.

**“Dove diavolo sei? Abbiamo un nuovo esperimento da iniziare! Teletrasportati qua adesso!”**

Ecco, perso nelle sue insicurezze aveva finito per fare tardi per davvero.

**“Mi dispiace. Arrivo subito.”**

**“Meno chiacchiere e più azione, come sicuramente ti direbbe il tuo concubino.”**

Valery sospirò pesantemente: poiché Ulana aveva dato loro una spintarella durante la festa di Capodanno per farli finire insieme, ed era la sua unica amica, sapeva quasi tutto di loro, anche se la sfacciataggine di Ulana lo imbarazzava terribilmente.

Valery arrivò trafelato, indossò il camice e si mise subito al lavoro; ma per fortuna in laboratorio c’era solo Ulana e nessuno notò il suo ritardo.

“Vedo che Boris è di nuovo in città,” osservò la sua amica con un ghigno. 

“Come fai a dirlo?”

Ulana gli sfiorò il collo sotto l’orecchio destro.

“Praticamente ti ha marchiato a fuoco.”

“Oh, accidenti…” Valery si specchiò sul vetro della finestra: forse poteva coprirlo con un cerotto?

“Se dopo un anno Boris è ancora così possessivo, direi che le cose tra voi vanno bene.”

“Sì, è così, abbiamo una… hm… buona intesa,” Valery si voltò e arrossì ricordando come, la sera precedente Boris l’avesse preso contro la porta appena arrivato. “Ed è inutile che insisti, non ti rivelerò altri particolari.”

“Guastafeste.”

“Oh, piantala!”

“Comunque sono felice per voi. All’inizio non pensavo sarebbe durata.”

“Davvero?”

Ulana annuì solennemente: “Sì, credevo avrei dovuto raccogliere i cocci del tuo cuore infranto e poi seguire un corso accelerato da cecchino per uccidere Boris.”

Valery rise: Ulya era molto protettiva nei suoi confronti, anche se lo dimostrava in modi strani.

“Perché non pensavi che durasse?”

“Be’, prima di tutto non pensavo che ti interessasse impegnarti così seriamente. Voglio dire, sei giovane, sei carino, potevi spassartela per diversi anni.”

Valery scosse la testa, come a dire  _ no, quello non fa per me.  _

“E poi,” proseguì Ulana, “la differenza di età tra voi è notevole, credevo che la vostra relazione si sarebbe esaurita naturalmente.”

Valery si sedette sul bordo di un tavolo e strinse le labbra. A quanto pareva non era il solo ad avere dei dubbi su di loro, anche ad Ulana la relazione tra lui e Boris non appariva così solida, se aveva parlato così. Forse era davvero un ragazzino ingenuo a voler festeggiare l’anniversario o a volere qualcosa di diverso da ciò che avevano.

“Terra a Valery, tutto bene?” domandò Ulana, agitandogli la mano davanti agli occhi.

“Sì, certo.”

“Boris ha fatto qualcosa? Avete litigato? Guarda che sono sempre in tempo a seguire quel corso per cecchini.”

“No, no, lui non ha fatto niente. Anzi, è meraviglioso: mi scrive o mi telefona ogni giorno quando è a Kiev, e quando è qui a Mosca passa ogni momento libero con me.”

“Non dirmi che ti stai lamentando perché fate troppo sesso, perché ti ricordo che io non ho un ragazzo da tre mesi, e questo laboratorio è pieno di strumenti affilati.”

“No, e smettila di parlare di sesso, mi imbarazza!” sbuffò Valery coprendosi le orecchie, “Sono io. Ultimamente mi sto facendo delle domande: non ho mai accennato il discorso con Boris, ma il fatto è che vorrei qualcosa di più di quello che abbiamo, qualcosa di più serio, un impegno, non dico ufficiale, ma… quasi, sì. Qualcosa per dire a noi stessi che siamo sulla stessa pagina o, per lo meno, stiamo andando nella stessa direzione. Ma sono un vigliacco, non ho il coraggio di chiederglielo, e sai perché? Perché ho il terrore di scoprire che non lo vuole.

Però allo stesse tempo mi domando quanto ancora potremmo andare avanti così, come stiamo facendo ora. Chi lo sa, se il nostro rapporto non progredisce, forse alla fine sarà questo ad allontanarci?”

Era la prima volta che Valery ammetteva ad alta voce le sue paure, e anche se restavano tali, parlarne con Ulana gli tolse un peso dal cuore.

“Oh cielo,” sospirò la sua amica, sedendosi di fianco a lui, “tu non conosci mezze misure, Valery Alekseevič.”

“Lo pensi anche tu, vero? Se glielo dicessi, Boris scapperebbe via.”

“Valerka, stavo scherzando, volevo solo sdrammatizzare perché ti ho visto così teso. Secondo me ti stai preoccupando troppo.”

“Dici?”

“Sì. Nemmeno Boris mi sembra il tipo da portare avanti una relazione che è solo un passatempo, penso che anche lui la stia prendendo seriamente. Non l’ho incontrato spesso e quindi non posso averne la certezza assoluta, ma sembra un tipo a posto.”

“Quindi tu pensi che dovrei parlargliene?”

“Se non vuoi essere così esplicito, faglielo capire.”

“Come?”

Ulana scivolò giù dal tavolo.

“Magari con un regalo di Natale speciale?”

“È un’ottima idea, grazie.”

Qualche giorno dopo Boris telefonò a Valery, facendogli sapere che sarebbe stato a Mosca per le vacanze e che non avrebbe avuto impegni di lavoro in quel periodo.

Valery si fece quindi coraggio e gli chiese di non prenotare la solita stanza in albergo, ma di stare con lui nel suo appartamento.

“Prometto di farti trovare lo scaldabagno funzionante,” rise Valery.

“Allora va bene.”

Fu proprio quella conversazione a far capire a Valery cosa poteva regalargli per Natale, e come affrontare l’argomento della loro relazione.

Valery avrebbe voluto parlargli subito, ma Boris era molto impaziente di dimostrargli quanto gli era mancato (e sì, lo scaldabagno funzionava, ma presto anche il tavolo avrebbe necessitato di riparazioni, se continuavano a usarlo per attività così vigorose), quindi Valery dovette aspettare qualche ora.

Quando erano pronti per andare a dormire, Valery gli porse un pacchetto, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul letto, decisamente nervoso.

Boris lo aprì e nella sua mano scivolò una copia delle chiavi dell’appartamento di Valery.

“So che questo posto fa schifo, è freddo e i vicini sono terrificanti, però ho notato che ci vieni lo stesso, anche se non ti piace, e forse questo vuol dire qualcosa… e allora ho pensato che dopo un anno che ci frequentiamo era giusto che avessi le chiavi di casa mia… quindi questo è il mio regalo di Natale, le chiavi. Be’, non solo...” Valery abbassò gli occhi e sospirò: dannazione, nella sua testa quel discorso era decisamente migliore.

Boris lo baciò sulla guancia, poi si alzò. Sembrava commosso, ma anche stranamente divertito.

“Anch’io ho un regalo per te: volevo dartelo tra qualche giorno, ma direi che è questo è il momento giusto.”

Anche quello di Boris era un pacchetto molto piccolo, e dentro c’era una chiave.

Valery alzò su di lui due occhi increduli e Boris annuì: “Sì, è la chiave del mio appartamento di Kiev. Lo venderò quando mi trasferirò qui a Mosca, ma nel frattempo…”

“Non mi hai mai invitato a casa tua a Kiev,” sussurrò Valery.

“Dopo un anno, è arrivato il momento di farlo.”

“Stai dicendo che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea?”

“Sembrerebbe di sì.”

“Questo è…” Valery era senza parole.

“Sì, lo è” confermò Boris, e lo baciò di nuovo.


	21. 21. Inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe - una sorta di epilogo per "Take me home"

Non sono molte le persone ad amare l’inverno russo: è freddo, di quel freddo pungente che ti penetra fin nelle ossa, è buio, umido, spesso nebbioso, e quando il cielo rovescia neve sulla terra, lo fa in quantità tali da creare disagi alle città.

Ma non è quello il principale motivo per cui l’inverno è odiato.

L’inverno per molte persone rappresenta la morte, la vita che si arrende al gelo, la malinconia dei campi brulli e sterili e degli alberi senza foglie.

Non per Valery Legasov.

A Valery l’inverno piace, è la sua stagione preferita, non l’ha mai associato alla morte, ma all’attesa di qualcosa di nuovo. 

Qualunque cambiamento nella sua vita è sempre avvenuto d’inverno: quando la sua prima ragazza lo lasciò, dicendogli che non sarebbero mai stati sulla stessa pagina anche se Valery non riusciva a vederlo (Valery se ne rese conto diversi anni più tardi), quando un editore indipendente pubblicò il suo primo libro di poesie, quando vinse il premio Griffin per i suoi versi struggenti e malinconici.

Ma per quanti traguardi prestigiosi abbia raggiunto nella vita, quando arriva l’inverno Valery resta in attesa di qualcosa che ancora non è avvenuto, di qualcosa che ancora non ha avuto. Nonostante la sua eloquenza poetica, non sa dire esattamente di cosa o chi si tratti, è una sensazione indefinita che avvolge il suo animo.

_“Sono qui, ti sto aspettando. Tu dove sei?”_

La sensazione si è acuita da quando è andato a vivere nei pressi del lago Senezhskoye.

Quel luogo è magico, specie d’inverno: la superficie del lago e le sponde sono spesso avvolte da una fitta nebbia, che rende il paesaggio quasi irreale, come quello di un sogno, dove persone, alberi e animali diventano figure indistinte.

Valery viene al lago ogni giorno, siede su una panchina, getta becchime alle anatre, prende appunti per un nuovo libro, e attende, sperando di veder emergere dalla nebbia ciò che porrà fine alla sua lunga attesa. 

È certo che accadrà qui, e solo qui.

Boris Shcherbina ha trascorso quasi la sua vita a costruire ferrovie.

Sua madre pensava che la sua passione per le strade ferrate fosse ereditaria, poiché il padre era un ferroviere, ma per Boris è sempre stato qualcosa di più profondo.

Una ferrovia unisce luoghi lontani tra loro, percorre territori selvaggi, permette alle persone di incontrarsi, di viaggiare, di esplorare l’ignoto.

I suoi colleghi lo chiamano scherzosamente il mago dell’impossibile, perché non importa quale ostacolo la natura gli mette di fronte, sia esso un’alta vetta o una profonda vallata, quando Boris progetta una nuova linea ferroviaria, troverà sempre il modo di superarlo.

Boris non si limita a costruire le ferrovie, le testa, e viaggia spesso, per controllare che siano in buone condizioni per il comfort dei viaggiatori, ma anche per studiare i percorsi e aprire nuove linee. Se dovesse sedersi a un tavolo e fare un calcolo, senza troppa sorpresa si accorgerebbe che ha trascorso sui treni molte più ore di quelle trascorse a casa.

C’è un motivo per questo, un motivo che Boris non ha mai confessato a nessuno, e nulla ha a che vedere con i premi e i riconoscimenti che ha ottenuto per il suo encomiabile lavoro. Per tutta la vita Boris ha sentito di essere alla ricerca di qualcosa o di qualcuno, ma nonostante il suo tanto viaggiare, seduto in un angolo del vagone a osservare i volti degli altri passeggeri, sente di non averlo ancora trovato. 

_“Sono qui, ti sto cercando. Tu dove sei?”_

Ultimamente però ha esagerato, si è occupato di troppi progetti, ha dormito troppo poco e ha finito per ammalarsi, così i medici l’hanno mandato in vacanza forzata sul lago Senezhskoye.

All’inizio Boris credeva che sarebbe impazzito: lui non è fatto per l’immobilità, per restare a lungo in un posto, è fatto per muoversi, viaggiare, continuare a ~~esplorare~~ cercare, ma c’è qualcosa di magico in quel luogo, qualcosa che lenisce la sua agitazione. Per qualche ragione che non sa spiegarsi, è come se fosse giunto nel luogo che ha cercato tutta la vita.

Mentre cerca di orientarsi nel parco ove è calata una fitta nebbia, un’immagine diametralmente opposta appare nella sua mente: un’isola calda, con scogliere a picco sul mare blu, e il sole che arroventa le spalle. In quel luogo qualcuno (lui?) fu mandato a riposarsi, come è accaduto a lui ora.

Boris si acciglia: ha costruito tutte le sue ferrovie in Unione Sovietica, non è mai stato in un luogo come quello che è comparso nella sua mente. Quella strana visione, unita all’atmosfera misteriosa del lago, dovrebbe spaventarlo, ma non è così. Al contrario il cuore di Boris batte più veloce: è come se fosse sul punto di avere una rivelazione.

_“È questo il posto dove ti troverò?”_

Valery è seduto sulla panchina, come tutti i giorni. Ha nutrito i passeri e le anatre e poi ha aperto il suo quaderno delle poesie. Non sa perché, ma oggi ne sta scrivendo una particolarmente lugubre, su un uomo che ha ricevuto una sentenza di morte, al quale restano solo cinque anni di vita, ma ha anche trovato qualcosa di inaspettato: l’amore, che l’ha aiutato a sopravvivere sino alla fine.

Che storia tragica! Forse sarebbe più adatta a un lungo poema epico che ai suoi soliti sonetti.

Il pensiero di un uomo (lui?) dal destino così avverso dovrebbe farlo sentire incredibilmente triste, e in parte è così, ma allo stesso tempo Valery sa che esistono altri destini (per lui?), che sono stati più lieti.

C’è un uomo seduto su una panchina sulle sponde del lago. All’inizio è solo una forma vaga e grigia, come un fantasma, ma diventa più solido man mano che Boris si avvicina. 

È un uomo di mezza età, dagli occhiali spessi e i capelli rossicci, che sta scrivendo su un quaderno.

Boris ha un altro, improvviso flashback: ancora una panchina, in una città morta, ma era lui quello seduto, mentre l’altro uomo gli veniva incontro.

_“Sei tu?”_

Non sa cosa significhino quelle visioni o perché le stia avendo ora, ma decide di non fuggire.

Probabilmente si trova qui la risposta al suo lungo cercare.

Si avvicina ancora; l’uomo seduto sente i suoi passi sulla ghiaia del vialetto e alza gli occhi dal quaderno.

Un uomo cammina verso di lui: indossa un lungo cappotto scuro, ha i capelli grigi, ma il suo incedere è sicuro come quello di un uomo nel pieno del suo vigore.

Molti sono confusi dalla nebbia, specie quando è fitta; il loro passo diventa incerto, il loro sguardo smarrito, ma non quest’uomo. Quest’uomo dà l’impressione di poter attraversare il mondo intero senza una mappa. Forse l’ha fatto, per giungere qui, da lui.

_“Sei tu?”_

Valery ha un’altra visione, o forse una fantasia: un bacio, un bacio con quest’uomo, lungo e appassionato, in un piccolo appartamento a Mosca. Un bacio audace e spudorato, un bacio che la società giudica proibito, ma che è la cosa più giusta al mondo per loro due.

Restano fermi e trattengono il respiro, come due personaggi dipinti in un quadro, per sempre congelati in un istante eterno, poi la penna cade dalle dita intorpidite di Valery e Boris si china per raccoglierla.

“Posso sedermi?” chiede, porgendogliela.

Valery annuisce e allunga la mano a prendere la penna.

Le loro dita si sfiorano.

Anche questo è già successo, ma non con una penna, con un quaderno di disegni.

Valery è sempre più confuso, ma non è spaventato, sente di essere sull’orlo di una rivelazione che potrebbe cambiargli la vita.

“Come ti chiami?” domanda Boris di punto in bianco. Normalmente è più educato e non attacca bottone con gli sconosciuti, ma quest’uomo non è uno sconosciuto, dentro di lui lo sa.

_“Chi sei tu? Sei tu colui che stavo cercando?”_

“Il mio nome è Valery.”

“Io sono Boris. Perdona la mia sfacciataggine, Valery, ma non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?”

Quella voce, profonda e roca, Valery l’ha già sentita, ne è certo, l’ha sentita chiamare il suo nome in mille modi: con rabbia, affetto, tristezza, esasperazione, ma soprattutto amore, un amore sconfinato. 

_“Chi sei? Sei tu colui che stavo aspettando?”_

“Sono un poeta, magari hai visto una mia foto da qualche parte.”

“No, ho la sensazione che ci conosciamo bene, noi due, da tanto tempo, forse da più di una vita. Scusa, devo sembrarti strano.”

“No, no affatto,” lo rassicura Valery, sorridendo, “È così anche per me. Sei come un caro e vecchio amico, anche se non so spiegarmi perché.”

Quel sorriso, timido e prezioso, Boris l’ha già visto, rivolto proprio a lui, si è già perso in quegli occhi blu come il mare, gli ha sfiorato il viso lentigginoso con le dita e con le labbra.

_“Se non è stato in questa vita, allora in un’altra. Ma sei tu, sei tu, ora lo so.”_

Valery poggia la mano sul quella di Boris, terrorizzato ed euforico allo stesso tempo: la sua mente è bombardata da ricordi diversi, ora strazianti _(sapore di metallo sul palato, lacrime silenziose e abbracci in una notte senza fine)_ , ora dolcissimi _(braccia forti attorno a lui mentre guarda il tramonto, mattinate pigre con la testa appoggiata al suo petto)._

Boris intreccia le loro dita e non si oppone al fiume di ricordi che attraversa la sua mente, ricordi di tante vite diverse, alcune così tristi che gli fanno voglia di maledire dio _(una corda attorno a una trave del soffitto, un fiore su una tomba)_ , altre semplici ma felici _(una vecchia soffitta con una grande stufa, due anelli d’oro)._

“Adesso farò io qualcosa di molto strano, perdonami,” dice Valery, sollevando le mani verso il viso di Boris. Stanno tremando, ma sono calde.

E poi le labbra di Valery sono sulle sue, timide e goffe, esitanti e piene di domande, ma non è come baciare uno sconosciuto appena incontrato nelle nebbie invernali, è come ritrovare di qualcosa che gli appartiene da sempre, la sua anima gemella, e non c’è alcuna timidezza nella risposta di Boris, nella sua lingua che si fa strada nella bocca di Valery, nelle sue braccia che lo stringono forte.

Come ha già fatto in molte altre vite.

Come deve essere.

Il ricordo più chiaro e più intenso si affaccia nella mente di entrambi: una notte di luna piena, il suo riflesso sull’oceano, loro due stretti in un abbraccio, un bacio che sa di amore e di salsedine, e una promessa.

_“Resta fermo dove sei e io ti troverò. Solo, aspettami.”_

_“Lo farò, ti aspetterò tutta la vita, se sarà necessario.”_

“Sei tu, vero?” sussurra Valery, accarezzandogli il viso, “Non so perché, non capisco, ma per tutta la vita ho aspettato qualcuno, ed eri tu… Borja.”

“Nemmeno io capisco, non so spiegarlo, non so che significato di tutto questo, so solo che ti ho cercato in lungo e in largo, e finalmente ti ho trovato, Valera. Sei tu, non ho alcun dubbio.”

Valery sapeva che l’inverno prima o poi gli avrebbe portato la risposta e la sua lunga attesa sarebbe stata ricompensata. 

Avranno tempo di parlare di frammenti di strani sogni e ricordi, di riscoprire il piacere dei loro corpi nudi abbracciati su un letto, di intrecciare nuovamente le loro vite per sempre, per ora restano qui, seduti su una panchina con i nasi che sfiorano, mentre sussurrano senza posa “sei tu, sei tu, sei tu,” avvolti e protetti dalla nebbia in un giorno d’inverno.


	22. 22. Miracolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel della storia n.4 - Luci

Valery se ne rende conto mentre si sta facendo la barba: col progredire della sua malattia, trova sempre più difficile compiere i gesti più semplici e le sue mani faticano a rispondere ai comandi del cervello, ma non quella mattina.

Non si è nemmeno alzato col mal di testa, a dire il vero, come invece gli succedeva da mesi.

Una volta saputo che morirà, Valery non si è più fatto visitare regolarmente dai medici: a che serve in fondo? Nessuno può fare nulla per lui.

Tuttavia quello strano miglioramento di salute lo spinge a tornare dal dottore, e la diagnosi che riceve è sorprendente: nessuno sa spiegare il perché, ma il tumore al cervello non sta più crescendo, anzi si è ridotto sensibilmente e se continua a regredire così, sparirà del tutto nel giro di qualche mese.

Una volta tornato a casa, Valery non riesce nemmeno a gioire del tutto per quella notizia.

Sapendo di essere prossimo alla morte, ha già programmato i suoi prossimi passi e la sua stessa fine: delle cassette, dove spiega ciò che era realmente accaduto a Chernobyl e chi sono i veri responsabili; poi il suicidio, che nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare e che sarebbe stata una cassa di risonanza per le sue parole postume.

Non aveva paura di togliersi la vita, dopotutto sarebbe morto comunque tra poco e soffrendo terribilmente.

Ma la notizia che gli ha dato il dottore cambia la sua prospettiva: suicidarsi dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che sta guarendo significa buttare via quel miracolo, e Valery non crede di poterlo fare.

Può registrare ugualmente le cassette e distribuirle ai colleghi, ma sa già che il KGB lo verrà a cercare immediatamente e saranno i suoi agenti a porre fine alla sua vita in quel caso.

Inoltre, dal momento che non sta più morendo, può tornare a coltivare la speranza che un giorno la sorveglianza attorno a lui si allenti, permettendogli di rivedere Boris.

Il suo sguardo corre ai residui di cera sul piattino di quella candela che ha bruciato in una notte buia, facendo sapere a Boris che non lo ha dimenticato.

Far conoscere al mondo la verità è importante, ma anche Boris lo è.

Valery non sa davvero cosa fare.

“Voglio che mi dica esattamente perché tutta la città è rimasta al buio!” tuona Boris.

Dopo il blackout che ha colpito la città, il comitato centrale ha creato una commissione di inchiesta per capirne le cause e ovviamente evitare che si ripeta una situazione così incresciosa, e Boris ne è parte.

“Non è molto facile da spiegare, vice ministro,” obietta uno dei tecnici con cui Boris sta parlando.

“Ho imparato come funziona un reattore nucleare, questo non sarà più complicato.”

Alla fine pare che la colpa sia di relè e fusibili obsoleti che, in particolari condizioni, hanno creato un effetto domino che ha lasciato al buio tutta la città. Dovrebbero essere sostituiti tutti, ma dopo Chernobyl i fondi scarseggiano e la riparazione dovrà aspettare.

Boris scrive il rapporto, la commissione viene chiusa e lui non ci pensa più.

Dopotutto ha altre preoccupazioni in questo momento: la sua salute in declino, così come quella di Valery, che non vede da mesi. Il loro ultimo contatto è avvenuto proprio durante il blackout.

Ognuno sul tetto di casa propria con una candela.

Boris è stato talmente sopraffatto dall’emozione che è rimasto sul tetto per ore. Non ha pensato, se non il giorno dopo, che poteva approfittare del buio per andare a casa di Valery.

Ma poi, cosa avrebbero fatto? Boris è certo che se l’avesse visto un’altra volta, non sarebbe più riuscito a lasciarlo andare. E anche se sarebbe perfettamente in grado di uscire dall’URSS senza essere notato e saprebbe anche dove andare, ormai quell’occasione è sfumata.

Qualche giorno dopo si reca dal medico per i consueti controlli. Sarebbe tentato di non andarci più, quelle visite non possono cambiare la sua diagnosi, ma quel giorno, mentre gli ausculta i polmoni, il suo dottore sembra perplesso.

“Può respirare più a fondo, vice ministro?”

Boris obbedisce e il medico sembra sempre più stranito.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiede Boris, e ovviamente pensa al peggio, pensa che la sua malattia stia progredendo più velocemente del previsto.

“A dire il vero sembrerebbe il contrario, non sento più rantoli nei suoi polmoni. Ha tossito sangue, ultimamente?”

Ora che il medico gli ha fatto quella domanda, Boris si rende conto che è qualche giorno che non sputa più sangue.

Da quella notte sul tetto, per la precisione: credeva che restare all’aperto tutta notte avrebbe aggravato la sua condizione, ma il giorno dopo stava bene, come al solito, insomma.

Il medico scrive velocemente qualcosa sul ricettario e lo manda a fare una lastra ai polmoni.

I risultati sono sorprendenti: alcune metastasi nei polmoni sono scomparse e altre sono più piccole rispetto all’ultima radiografia.

“Lei sta guarendo, vice ministro Shcherbina.”

“Non è possibile.”

“Lo so, eppure è quello che sta accadendo.”

“Come?”

Il medico scuote la testa: “Non ne ho idea, non penso che la scienza abbia una risposta. Penso che dovrebbe semplicemente godersi questo… miracolo.” L’uomo stringe le labbra, esita qualche istante, poi abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro: “La sua non è l’unica guarigione miracolosa che ho visto di recente.”

Si appoggia un dito sulle labbra, poi si alza prende un fascicolo dallo schedario, poi lo porge a Boris.

È la cartella medica di Valery: anche lui sta guarendo.

Questo cambia ogni cosa: è stata data una seconda opportunità a entrambi e Boris non ha alcuna intenzione di sprecarla.

Ringrazia il dottore e lascia l’ospedale con un piano ben chiaro nella mente. Ora che la morte si è allontanata da loro, farà in modo di trascorrere gli anni che gli restano con l’unica persona che conta per lui.

Se potesse, andrebbe da Valery in quello stesso istante, ma sa che deve procedere con estrema cautela: quello che ha in mente di fare non sarà facile.

Passa qualche giorno.

Valery si sta ancora domandando cosa fare: è seduto al tavolo della cucina con il gatto sulle ginocchia, quando la luce si spegne, non solo nel suo appartamento, ma ovunque.

A quanto pare, nonostante le rassicurazioni del telegiornale, il problema non è stato risolto.

Il suo unico pensiero è quello di tornare sul tetto e accendere la candela in direzione della casa di Boris, ma questa volta nessuna fiammella si vede in lontananza.

Forse Boris sta già dormendo, oppure è ancora in ufficio.

Era troppo bello per succedere un’altra volta.

Rimane fermo ancora un po’, restio ad abbandonare la speranza, quando sente la porta del tetto aprirsi.

“Valera, lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.”

“Boris!” Valery gli corre incontro e lo abbraccia, come desiderava fare dal giorno del processo, poi però abbassa la testa, “Non dovresti essere qui, è pericoloso, mi stanno sorvegliando.”

“Lo so, ma con questo buio nessuno può vederci. L’agente che ti sorveglia non sa che sono qui.”

“Mi sei mancato così tanto.” Valery cerca di baciarlo, ma Boris gli appoggia un dito sulle labbra: “Anche tu, ed è per questo che sono qui. Non posso più starti lontano.”

“Lo so Boris, ma il KGB…”

“È chiaro che non possiamo più restare qui.”

“Tu…”

“Sì, ti sto chiedendo di disertare con me. So dove andare e cosa fare, ma tu te la senti di lasciare tutto, ora?”

“Che domande! Affronterei qualunque pericolo per poter stare con te.”

Finalmente Boris lo bacia, anche se dura troppo poco per i gusti di Valery.

“Vieni, non abbiamo molto tempo, dobbiamo lasciare la città prima che faccia giorno.”

Quando Boris afferra la sua mano, Valery non chiede nulla del suo piano, né dove voglia portarlo, non ne ha bisogno: si fida di lui e si sente completamente al sicuro.

Qualche minuto dopo il gatto è chiuso nella sua gabbietta e i due lasciano l’edificio.

Boris ha una piccola torcia e la usa per guidare Valery sino alla macchina che ha parcheggiato un po’ lontano da lì, e poi partono.

Boris è molto silenzioso finché non escono da Mosca e solo quando è certo che non li stanno seguendo, si rilassa e inizia a spiegare: sta guarendo, e quando ha saputo che anche il tumore di Valery è in regressione, ha deciso di sfruttare quel miracolo per potergli restare accanto.

Un tecnico gli ha spiegato perché c’è stato il blackout in città, quindi Boris ha saputo replicare il guasto per farlo accadere di nuovo e avere la copertura del buio per andarlo a prendere.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“In Finlandia: conosco alcuni vecchi sentieri usati durante la guerra per passare il confine. Chiederemo asilo politico e tu potrai raccontare la verità sui reattori.”

“È un viaggio lungo.”

Boris prende la mano di Valery, la porta alle labbra e ne bacia il dorso.

“Ce la faremo.”

Boris ne è convinto: non possono essere stati toccati da un miracolo per poi essere scoperti, catturati e finire la loro vita in carcere.

“Sì, hai ragione.” Anche Valery, sempre pessimista, questa volta sfodera un sorriso: vuole credere che tutto andrà bene. Pensa che se lo meritano, quel miracolo.

Si danno il cambio al volante, si fermano solo per fare benzina, e dopo quattordici ore di viaggio, sono vicini al confine.

Ormai a Mosca si saranno accorti della loro scomparsa, ma nessuno sa dove sono, e a breve il buio calerà di nuovo. La notte gli è sempre stata amica e Boris spera che li aiuti anche adesso.

Abbandonano l’auto in un campo e Boris guida Valery attraverso la foresta di betulle, senza mai lasciare andare la sua mano, e finalmente, qualche ora più tardi, sono in salvo oltre il confine.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta davvero!” esclama Valery, stringendolo nel suo abbraccio, e mentre Boris appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte, promette a se stesso che gli resterà accanto sino alla fine.

“Sei tu il mio miracolo, Valera.”


	23. 23. Sentimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel della storia n.21 - Inverno

La legna scoppietta nel camino, una lunga scia di vestiti è sparsa tra l’ingresso e la camera da letto, e Boris sta accarezzando la schiena nuda di Valery, assorto, mentre fuori dalla finestra la nebbia si è fatta così fitta che sembrava aver cancellato completamente il mondo esterno.

Non esistono più né il tempo, né lo spazio, ma solo loro due, sdraiati sul letto a riprendere fiato, forse ancora un po’ imbarazzati, ma felici.

Questo è stato sicuramente il gesto più irrazionale della sua vita, pensa Boris, andare a letto con un uomo incontrato meno di un’ora prima su una panchina del parco, anche se ora ha la certezza di conoscere Valery da tutta la vita.

Da molte vite.

Spesso, durante i suoi lunghi viaggi in treno, ha visto coppie ritrovarsi sul binario e abbracciarsi piene di gioia, tra le lacrime, dopo una lunga separazione; ora sta provando lo stesso loro sentimento, ed è bellissimo.

“Spero non penserai che mi comporto così con chiunque,” dice, rompendo il silenzio con la sua voce roca. È proprio l’opposto in effetti: nella sua vita Boris ha avuto poche relazioni, nessuna importante, e non solo perché il lavoro lo teneva impegnato, ma perché sapeva che nessuna delle persone che aveva incontrato lungo il cammino era quella giusta.

_ Non erano Valery. _

Valery sorride e solleva il viso verso di lui: “No, non lo penso. Non lo faccio nemmeno io, ovviamente.”

Le guance di Valery, ancora chiazzate di rosso, e i suoi occhi timidi, raccontano a Boris che forse non l’ha mai fatto.

“Sono stato troppo… ehm… impulsivo?” domanda Boris, preoccupato di essersi fatto trascinare dalla passione e di aver prestato poca attenzione a Valery e alla sua inesperienza, ma il poeta lo rassicura: “Non sei stato più impulsivo di me, e lo volevo. A dire il vero, aspettavo questo momento da tutta la vita.”

Boris torna a rilassarsi: “Vuoi parlarne?”

Valery si solleva su un gomito.

“Non ho termini di paragone, ma è stato molto bello.”

“Sì,” concorda Boris, leccandosi le labbra, “Ma intendevo dire se vuoi parlare delle cose che stiamo ricordando.”

“In questo momento ho una gran confusione in testa: i ricordi sono tanti, appartengono a vite diverse e non penso di riuscire a distinguerle.”

“Per me è lo stesso. Hai paura?”

“No,” lo rassicura Valery, baciandogli il petto, “adesso sei qui, tra le mie braccia, come potrei avere paura?”

“È comunque un po’ strano.”

“Indubbiamente. Tu cosa pensi, fanno parte di vite passate?”

“Non ne sono sicuro, ma secondo me appartengono a realtà alternative. Ho la vaga sensazione di aver discusso di questo con qualcuno, in una di queste realtà.”

La mano di Valery gli accarezza il fianco: “Sei stato un politico, diverse volte.”

“Invece tu in questa vita sei un poeta, ma in altre sei stato uno scienziato, corretto?”

Valery chiude gli occhi e si concentra: “Sì, un fisico nucleare, ma,” rabbrividisce e si stringe più forte a Boris, “quelli sono ricordi terribili… così tanti morti, tutta quella sofferenza, la nostra malattia, la fine...”

“Ci fu un grave incidente, se non mi sbaglio, e noi fummo chiamati a occuparci delle conseguenze.”

I loro ricordi sono molto frammentari, sono come sogni, evanescenti e prossimi a svanire all’approssimarsi del giorno, non sempre facili da decifrare.

“Cinque anni,” mormora Valery, appoggiando l’orecchio al petto di Boris per ascoltare i battiti del suo cuore.

“Come?”

“Oggi, mentre ero in riva al lago, prima che arrivassi, mi è venuta l’ispirazione per una nuova poesia: un uomo al quale restavano solo cinque anni da vivere. Ora lo so, ero io, malato a causa di quell’incidente.”

“Hai ragione, sono ricordi terribili.”

“Ma in quell’inferno ho trovato l’amore della mia vita, di tutte le mie vite: te.”

Boris accarezza dolcemente i capelli di Valery.

“E io ho capito che non era più vita senza di te. Dovevo ritrovarti a ogni costo, e se non era possibile farlo in quella vita, allora sarebbe stato in un’altra. Nessuno può tenermi lontano da te.”

“Il mio ucraino testardo e impossibile.”

Quante volte Valery lo ha chiamato così! Scherzosamente, durante un bisticcio, per incoraggiarlo, come vezzeggiativo, e Boris ha imparato ad amare ogni sfumatura di quella frase. Essere chiamato di nuovo così gli riempie il cuore di gioia.

Il pollice di Boris percorre la sua spina dorsale e Valery mugola soddisfatto, inarcando la schiena.

“Il tuo tocco, le tue mani su di me… le ho sempre amate, in ogni vita.”

“E io adoro le tue lentiggini, ne sono innamorato.”

L’improvviso ricordo di una esplorazione particolarmente audace del suo corpo si affaccia alla mente di Valery, che arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie e nasconde il viso sul petto di Boris.

“Oh, è vero, ne sei ossessionato.”

“Temo dovrai farci l’abitudine anche questa volta.”

“Mi sacrificherò,” scherza Valery.

Boris lo accarezza ancora in silenzio, poi nota qualcosa di singolare: “Non succede sempre così tra di noi: non ricordiamo quello che è successo in altre realtà.”

“Vero, questa vita è un’eccezione. Di solito viviamo le nostre vite e a un certo punto il destino ci fa incontrare, poi…”

Boris gli solleva il viso e lo bacia.

“Poi scatta qualcosa.”

Valery sorride: “Sì, ogni volta. Non importa chi siamo o dove ci troviamo, siamo fatti per ritrovarci e vivere insieme.”

Boris lo rovescia sotto di sé e Valery accoglie il suo peso, quel contatto pelle su pelle così atteso, cercato, desiderato.

“Per sempre.”

Valery gli circonda il viso con le mani e si perde in quegli occhi così limpidi e belli.

“Dopo tutta quella sofferenza, abbiamo trovato la nostra eternità, il nostro paradiso, e anche se non sempre ricordiamo chi siamo stati in altre vite, non ha importanza, perché il nostro cuore lo sa.”

“Sei proprio un poeta,” ridacchia Boris, sfiorandogli il naso con il suo, “dovresti fare sempre questo, ti si addice.”

“Invece, in una realtà ci siamo incontrati giovani, ricordi?” domanda Valery, “Non mi hai fatto lasciare la camera da letto per due giorni.”

“Eri irresistibile, mi hai completamente fatto perdere la ragione. Lo sei anche adesso, a dire il vero,”

Valery ride e si copre gli occhi con un braccio: “Smettila, non è vero!”

“Sei sempre così insicuro riguardo al tuo aspetto, Valera, ma non dovresti: io ti trovo bellissimo,” Boris gli scosta il braccio con delicatezza e gli bacia le labbra, “Infatti, se non hai di meglio da fare,” un bacio sul mento, “se me lo permetti,” un succhiotto sul collo, “e se hai il frigorifero pieno,” un morsetto sulla clavicola, “sono pronto a ripetermi e tenerti su questo letto per i prossimi giorni.”

Le dita di Valery si perdono tra i suoi capelli, grigi ma ancora folti.

La nebbia avvolge ancora l’edificio, quasi volesse schermarli da ogni cosa, non si ode alcun suono, se non il fruscio delle lenzuola e il ticchettio regolare della vecchia pendola in salotto; di certo per Valery non esiste nulla di meglio che essere qui con Boris.

“Mi piacerebbe, ma tu non hai nulla da fare?”

“Solo avvisare l’albergo che non tornerò a dormire lì stanotte, né le prossime. Devo solo fare la valigia e portarla qua.”

“Non te l’ho ancora chiesto: cosa ti ha portato sul lago  Senezhskoye?”

“Affaticamento da troppo lavoro.”

“Boris!” esclama Valery, allarmato, ma Boris lo tranquillizza subito: “Ora sto bene, e di certo in futuro il lavoro non sarà più la mia priorità.”

“Allora possiamo restare qui. Ti piace?”

“È un luogo speciale. Tu come sei arrivato qui?”

“Te lo racconterò, e poi tu mi parlerai delle tue ferrovie e di luoghi lontani che non ho mai visto.”

“Potremo visitarne alcuni, se ti va.”

“Certo.” Gli occhi di Valery brillano: non ha mai viaggiato molto in vita sua, perché sentiva che il suo ruolo, la sua parte di promessa, era restare fermo ed aspettare, ma ora, con Boris, arriverebbe fino in capo al mondo e farebbe qualsiasi cosa.

Boris gli legge nel pensiero, e sorride: “Penso ci vorrà molto tempo per fare tutto ciò che abbiamo in mente.”

“Ne abbiamo.” Le mani di Valery si aggrappano alla sua schiena ampia e forte, mentre le labbra di Boris baciano le lentiggini sul suo petto.

“Così tante vite diverse, così tanti modi di incontrarci, eppure una cosa è rimasta e rimarrà sempre uguale,” dice Valery sottovoce, come se gli stesse confidando un segreto importante.

Boris solleva gli occhi su di lui: “Cosa?”

“Il sentimento.”

“Il sentimento,” gli fa eco Boris, “e queste deliziose lentiggini.”

“Ah, sei tu, sei proprio tu,” ride Valery, gli occhi pieni di affetto per la sua anima gemella ritrovata.


	24. 24. E buona notte a tutti

Fino a qualche decennio fa, il concetto di universo parallelo era confinato al mondo dei fumetti o della letteratura di fantascienza, mentre oggi molti scienziati ipotizzano l’esistenza di tanti, forse infiniti universi, distinti e separati dal nostro, ma coesistente con esso.

Anche Stephen Hawking amava raccontare che esistono altri noi stessi, che vivono in altri universi dove la nostra vita è simile, o magari completamente diversa dalla nostra.

Sfortunatamente, non potremo mai andare in questi universi che, come rette parallele, sono destinati a non incrociarsi mai, ma possiamo sempre visitarli con la fantasia.

E allora nulla ci impedisce di immaginare un mondo veramente più giusto, dove tanti innocenti non hanno perso la vita a causa della negligenza di pochi.

E quindi eccoli, Leonid e Sasha a pesca su un torrente. Oggi non hanno ancora preso nessun pesce, a dire il vero, sono più impegnati a chiacchierare e scherzare seduti su un masso sulla riva, a sorseggiare il tè caldo del thermos.

Lyudmilla e Vasily tengono per mano la loro bambina, mentre muove passetti incerti verso la piazza, dove Mikhail e Oksana li stanno aspettando con i loro figli. Il più grande sta saltellando sul posto, come un giocattolo caricato a molla.

“Qualcuno è impaziente di andare al parco giochi, eh?” ride il vigile del fuoco, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Lyudmilla sta già pensando che le piacerebbe se il suo prossimo bambino fosse un maschietto.

Dmitri è in laboratorio, intento a completare un esperimento.

Non si accorge di Ulana finché lei non gli tocca la spalla e gli appoggia di fianco un piatto coperto da un tovagliolo.

“Tu davvero lavori troppo.”

“Detto da te, mi stupisce davvero.”

“In fondo è sabato.”

“Cosa mi hai portato?”

“Torta fatta in casa.”

“Allora mi prendo una pausa,” dice il ragazzo, sollevando il tovagliolo.

“Fai pure, qui continuo io.”

Da qualche parte in Armenia, Garo ha avuto una licenza, evento raro per lui, ed è tornato a casa dei suoi genitori.

Non li ha avvisati, perché voleva fosse una sorpresa, e quando bussa alla porta, sua madre gli apre con indosso il vecchio grembiule a fiori, lo stesso da tanti anni, e le mani sporche di farina che solleva ad accarezzargli il viso, con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Il padre non si mostra commosso, ha una certa immagine da difendere, ma corre a stappare una bottiglia di vino di melograno.

Nulla è cambiato qua, e Garo è subito a casa.

In un piccolo, caotico appartamento di Mosca, Valery sta facendo del suo meglio per preparare i pel’meni. Una vicina di casa l’ha aiutato a stendere la sfoglia, perché la sua era un disastro, ma ha cucinato personalmente il ripieno ed è molto soddisfatto del sapore.

È eccitato come un bambino, perché oggi Boris torna in città dopo un lungo viaggio di lavoro.

Si sono scambiati solo una breve telefonata, qualche giorno prima, e gli manca terribilmente, quindi vuole fargli trovare una cena perfetta.

Finalmente ecco il campanello che suona, e Valery si precipita ad aprirgli, mentre Boris gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita e lo bacia come prima cosa.

“Mi sei mancato.”

“Anche tu,” mormora Valery, seppellendo il viso nel suo cappotto umido di pioggia.

“Che buon profumo, che cos’è?”

“Pel’meni.”

“Fatti da te?”

“Quasi completamente.”

Boris lo bacia a schiocco sulla fronte, “Grazie, amore.”

E poi ci sono tante altre piccole storie di felicità e pace quotidiana, in questi universi che non possiamo visitare, ma quando cala il buio, possiamo immaginare che ognuno si stringa al suo amato, e buona notte a tutti.


End file.
